Hyperdimension Neptunia: Anniversary Trouble
by fireuser3
Summary: It has been three years since the friendship treat between the four nations have been signed and Neptune came up with an idea to celebrate the occasion. After a successful mission the CPU's began acting different. It's up to the Candidates and one oracle to solve this problem. May the craziness begin. Rated for minor cursing. Additional character: Chika H.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Okay I had this idea in my head so might as well get it out. First and for most Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. So enough talk... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 1**

Gamindustri a peace and beautiful land that has survived through many difficulty. It wouldn't survive without its four goddesses.

The Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune ruled by CPU Purple Heart and CPU Candidate Purple Sister.

The Land of Black Regality, Lastation ruled by CPU Black Heart and CPU Candidate Black Sister.

The Land of White Serenity, Lowee ruled by CPU White Heart and twin CPU Candidates White Sisters.

The Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox ruled by the single goddesses CPU Green Heart.

Two years of peace and friendly competitive spirit between all nations that kept it flourished. We take you now to Planeptune Park where our main character is resting.

 **=HDN=**

Underneath a cherry blossom tree in Planeptune park is a young girl with lilac colored hair that went to her shoulders with two white hair clips in the shape of D-Pads and a white choker on her neck. She wears a white parka hoodie with the strings looking like connection cables and the front pocket's with purple colored plus signs on them. She wore white and light purple shoes with blue and white striped knee socks.

This is CPU Purple Heart also known as Neptune. A buzzing noise went off in her front pocket waking her up revealing lilac colored eyes. She took the source of the buzzing noise out of her pocket revealing a N-Gear which is a small device used for getting on the net or for communication or for Neptune's case an alarm to wake her up.

After checking the time Neptune stretched before getting up from her shade tree. "Whelp better get back before Histy has a fit that I played hooky again." She said running off toward her home which is also the Basilicom of her nation.

She arrived at her Basilicom "Histy. I'm home!" She replied with her cheery smile.

"Welcome home Neptune." A small motherly voice sounded out.

This was Histoire who is the oracle of Planeptune. She is a small fairy like person that wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining with gold accents with a loose teal green tie. She has dull blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails that curl in two direction that went down her chest that are held by a white, black, and blue head piece. Wears white thigh high socks with white shoe.

She also has four translucent wings separated into pieces of a widespread butterfly. She also floats on a brown book with gold trims and a green gem in the middle.

"Ah there's my favorite oracle of Planeptune." Neptune replied with a bright smile.

However Histoire seemed amused "Flattery isn't going to get you out of doing your work Neptune. I already have everything ready for you in your office." Histoire said.

"Oh is was worth a shot anyway, but say you've seen Nepgear around." She asked.

"The last place I saw her was in her..." Before Histoire could finish a loud bang echoed throughout the basilicom "lab." She finished.

"I think that came from the south end of the basilicom." Neptune said as they both rushed toward the source of the bang. When they got there the door to the room was off its hinges.

Inside the room was filed with katanas and beam sabers. "Something tells me that was the wrong material." A young girls voice spoke out.

The young girl in front of them is Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister and CPU Candidate, but despite her being the younger sister she's actually a foot taller than Neptune which many people get them confused.

She has fair colored skin with straight long lilac colored hair that reaches her waist with a single D-Pad hair clip. She has slightly dark lilac colored eyes but hardly noticeable if you really look. Her outfit resembles a school uniform which consists of a white jacket-dress with purple lining with thin double white stripes. Also like her sister she has a white choker around her neck but around her neck is also a yellow ribbon piece with a N in the center.

On her right leg is a white belt purse and she wears pink and white striped sock with similar shoes of her sisters.

She likes to tinker around with machines or help making new weapons for herself and Neptune. She is currently covered in ashes from her latest creation. "Oh Neptune, Histoire I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Nepgear apologized.

"There's no need for an apology Nepgear just what happened in here?" Histoire asked.

"Actually is was repairing one of the machines with some of the materials we gathered and it sort of exploded on accident." Nepgear explained.

"Well just as long as you're okay little sis." Neptune said.

"Hm perhaps I could try another material." Nepgear said.

"Whoa hold up there sister, maybe it be best if you take a break you know give your brain a chance to unwind a little you know." Neptune said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Plus I got this wicked cool game I've dying to try out. You up for it." She said.

"Well I have been working on this for a quite a while... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Nepgear agreed.

"Now hold on you two." Histoire interjected getting between the two

"Before you two go indulge yourself you in your game there is something I must inform Neptune about." she then added on looking to said CPU.

"Oh c'mon Histy what is it now?" Neptune questioned as Histoire sighed.

"Don't you remember what todays date is?" She asked.

"Um... what exactly is todays date?" Neptune asked confused

"It has been three years since you and the other CPUs have come together and made the treaty." Histoire reminded sounding slightly irritated.

Neptune froze in place before answering "T-Three years! Wow time most certainly flies." Neptune stated.

"Oh it's been that long already." Nepgear added.

"Yes and I believe since it has been this long I believe this can't be ignored Neptune. Perhaps you could talk to your fellow CPUs about this." Histoire suggested.

"You know for once your right Histy. Maybe we could do something to honor this occasion." Neptune said and sped off toward her office.

"You know I don't I've ever seen Neptune this motivated before." Nepgear said.

"I've learned that she can be when she wants too." Histoire added.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile in her office Neptune set up a three way call between the other CPUs "Okay c'mon girls please get my call." She said waiting for it to connect.

After about a minute the connection got through and on the screen was the other three CPUs.

The first is a pale to moderately fair skinned girl who wears a fancy dress that has a combination of dark blue, white, red, and little amount of gold for the lining and buttons. Under the dress is a red with black spiked lining cloth with the chest part is white along with skirt with black lining.

She has very long black hair are kept in two high ponytails each having black and blue ribbons. Around her neck is black collar with a blue and gold ribbon tie while on her back is another blue bow. She has piercing red eyes and black knee length boots. On her arms are black arm sleeves that acts like a ring with a pearl on the top of the hand with white ruffles on the top of the elbow.

The was Noire the CPU of Lastation.

The second is a pale skinned girl who is pretty short with short light brown hair and dull blue eyes. On her head is a white cap with light blue ruffles with a brown and gold under and center piece. She wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings with dark brown lining and light colored brown fur. Underneath is a white sleeveless dress with dark brown lining and markings. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe and a blue gem in the middle of it. On her right ankle is a light tan ribbon she wears with light brown shoes.

The was Blanc The CPU of Lowee.

The final is a rather tall and busty light skinned women. She has long curled light blonde hair and long bangs. She wears an emerald green dress with gold markings that show off her large bust. A loose light green and white and along the top part of her skirt is a peach bow. Around her neck is a white collar with green lining around the bottom and a thin piece of cloth connecting the dress and neck piece. She also wears a tiny red ribbon with a small blue gem in the center.

This was Vert the CPU of Leanbox.

 _ **"Neptune? Why would you be call me? I was in the middle of a fort raid"**_ Vert questioned.

 _ **"It not only you she's calling."**_ Noire added.

 _ **"This better be important Neptune. I was in the middle of writing my next novel."**_ Blanc said.

Neptune smiled "Good morning to all of you too. I just thought it'll be nice to check up on everybody. Yes even you miss Lonely Heart."

 _ **"What did I say about calling me that?! I'm not lonely."**_ Noire replied.

 _ **"Neptune if you only called to pick on Noire then we should just..."**_ Before Blanc could anything else Neptune cut in.

"Wait actually there is a good reason why I called considering the date." Neptune said.

 _ **"Huh? Remind me what today it is?"**_ Vert questioned.

 _ **"Yeah was so special about today?"**_ Noire added.

"Well considering it been three years since we've signed the treaty between all the nation. C'mon don't you all remember." Neptune said knowingly.

The other CPUs gasped at what she said _**"Wait it's already been three years? My where'd the time go."**_ Vert said actually surprised.

"Yeah so I been thinking that maybe we should do something to honor this occasion." Neptune suggested.

The other CPUs thought of what she said till Blanc spoke up _**"Perhaps we could set up a festival of some sorts."**_ Blanc suggested.

 _ **"That would work but it would take so long to set up."**_ Vert said.

"I was thinking something more simple like maybe doing a quest that all four of us could do." Neptune suggested.

 _ **"Yeah that's a great idea! How about we met up... at Planeptune guild for the quest."**_ Noire added.

 _ **"I suppose it'll work."**_ Blanc agreed.

"Then we'll met up later." Neptune said cutting connection.

Neptune gathered her favorite katana and headed out "Histy! Nepgear! I'm heading out be back soon!" She called out.

"There is no need to shout." Histoire replied back.

"Okay see you soon." Nepgear said.

And with that Neptune left the Bascilicom heading toward the guild in Planeptune.

 **=HDN=**

She arrived there at the guild and waited for the others to arrive despite being bored waiting. After a short while the other CPUs arrived at the Planeptune guild "Aw Neptune I see you're looking well as usual." Vert said.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it." Neptune smiled.

"Well it was easy for me considering we're neighbors and all." Noire added.

"Yes while I'm just next door as well." Vert retorted.

"Hey so it took me a bit to catch up to you two so shut up!" Blanc said irritated.

"Well I at least waited up for you." Noire countered.

"You didn't have to." Blanc muttered.

Neptune chimed in "Hey now c'mon this is supposed to be a special occasion. Let's go in a pick out a quest that we could all do together."

"Well if it's going to be all of us then it needs to be equally tough especially for all of us." Vert said.

"Yeah we don't need something easy that one of us could do on their own." Blanc added.

Neptune put a finger under her chin getting in her thinking mode "So a tough quest that we could all do. Well there's only one way to find out if there are any available." Neptune said and the others nodded in agreement.

They headed inside and met the guild master. "Hey there mister how's it going." Neptune replied.

"Well Lady Neptune never thought to see you here in the guild." He said.

"Well I didn't come alone this time." She replied pointing out the other CPUs behind her.

"Oh well this is... quite something. What's the occasion?" The guildmaster questioned.

"Three years since the treaty has been signed." Noire replied.

"Oh that is special. So your here for a quest." He asked.

"Yeah more importantly a toughie so got any of those hanging around buddy boy." Neptune smiled.

"Well there is this one that was just posted yesterday but there is something about that seems strange. There no name that's says who posted it." He said bringing a paper out from underneath the registration desk.

"So what is the mission?" Blanc asked.

"It appears that a rare Ancient dragon has appeared in Virtua Forest that needs taken care of." He answered.

"Well we can't that be roaming around that beautiful forest. We'll take it." Vert said and they all agreed.

"Okay and good luck." He said giving them the paper with all the details.

With that the four CPUs set out for Virtua Forest to deal with the task unknown to them a shadowy figure follows them to the forest "Time for my new toy to take root." The figure said before disappearing without a trace.

 **F3: Okay that took some time but first chapter complete. I like to change things up so I've decided a little shout out question for all those who read this just for a warm up. What is the name of the final boss of Code Lyoko: Fall of XANA? Trust me things will interesting later on in the story. So with that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**F3: As usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Since no one answered the shout out question I'll keep the answer to myself. So with that done... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 2**

The CPUs made their way toward the entrance of Virtua Forest which is commonly known place for monsters to hang out. "Okay everyone we find this Ancient Dragon and beat it to a pulp." Neptune cheered.

"Well it already looks like we've got an audience coming our way." Vert said noticing some monsters heading towards them as she summoned her spear.

"Then I guess we better make our acquaintance with them." Noire said summoning her rapier.

"We'll have to fight threw them before we can find that dragon." Blanc retort summoning her hammer.

"Then let's nep things ups." Neptune added drawing her katana from its scaber. All them readied themselves in a battle position and charged at the monsters. One by one they slashed, stabbed, and bashed their way through the forest looking for the objective monster.

"You think we would've spotted that Ancient Dragon by now." Neptune said bored.

"I hate to agree but it seems that we might have been sent on a wild goose chase." Vert added.

"We should push onward and the monster should show itself eventually." Blanc stated.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard in the distance getting the girls attention "That must have come from over there." Noire said.

"Let's get over there and check it out." She added.

The smoke come from further into the forest past the safe zone of the forest. Once they've reached the area where they heard the explosion they saw the amount of devastation. Trees were ripped down by something massive and the ground was cracked everywhere even slabs of the ground were ripped out.

Neptune gulped nervously "Um... whoa this is a lot of destruction for just one monster." She said nervously.

"You can say that again." Noire said.

"Yes. But where is the monster?" Vert questioned.

Blanc sweat dropped "Something tells me that were about to get the answer to that question."

And as if on cue the monster appears before them. The monster let out a mechanical roar at its prey. It looked like any regular dragon but half of it body was more cybernetic then anything from its left arm to part of its right wing and leg being metal as well.

"Well I guess he was kidding about it being a rare ancient dragon but this is a little much." Vert said getting a good look at the target ahead of them.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a toughie so I say we should transform and take care of this thing." Neptune said then a light engulfed her.

When the light faded her appearance changed. She one became taller and her hair becomes darker and longer that are worn in twin tailed braids. Her eyes have changed from purple to a more calming blue along with the hairclips turned into black circular piece with glowing blue x's on them. She's also more mature including her body being more curved. She wears a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it.

Her processors are light lilac wings that are almost butterfly like along with leg armor. "CPU Purple Heart ready to go." Purple Heart said confidently.

"Hey don't forget about us." Noire said also surrounded by a bright light. In her CPU form she wears a black turtleneck leotard revealing some of her cleavage. Her hair comes out of ribbons and worn down her back. Her eyes turned to glowing teal color. Her wings are six blue triangle shaped wings.

"Let me show the power of Lastation CPU." Black Heart said confidently having a more deeper sound.

Vert and Blanc followed suit transforming into their CPU forms.

As White Heart she wears a one piece white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. Her hair becomes a messy light blue color with long bangs on the sides that reach her wrists and a cowlick the points up. Finally she has crimson red eyes that could intimidate anyone. Her wings are two big light blue almost white square shaped.

"I'll smash you into damn pieces!" White Heart shouted summoning her giant axe.

"Must you always act so vulgar." Vert replied.

To say Verts CPU form is the most revealing of them all. She wears something like a one piece but that has an opening in the front and backside exposing her cleavage and underside of her chest along with white green leggings and gear around her arms. From her blond color turned into a sea foam green now tied into a straight ponytail. Her wings are five light pink spear like that are down her body.

"Shut up thunder tits! I don't need you saying how I talk!" White Heart replied.

"It's seems old habits never die." Green Heart added.

"Excuse me for the interruption but we have a monster to defeat." Black Heart replied.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"Ah... this does bring back some memories like the time we were still fighting in Celestia." Purple Heart said.

Black Heart only sighed "Could you please not bring that up."

The monster roared snapping them to attention "Well this one seems impatient." Purple Heart said summoning her sword. Black Heart and Green Heart summoned their respective weapons broad sword and a spear.

"Well then let's take it down." Vert said launching herself forward. They launched forward at the monster.

The dragon pointed its metal arm forward launching its claw at White Heart who managed to dodge before it could hit her. "Tricky little shit are you huh!?" White Heart shouted.

Purple Heart attacked from the right side trying to deal some damage striking its back leg. "Eat this!" She cried out.

"Critical Edge!" She shouted hitting with a downward swing then an uppercut trying to send the dragon in the air then slashing through with a horizontal slash.

The monster roared in pain trying to gain its bearings then that's when Green Heart also attack summoning a large green circle beside her "I prefer my dragon on a spit roast. Sylhet Spear!" Then out of the circle came a overly large spear which only managed to hit its organic wing.

The monster roared again only this time it was really angry getting attacked from its prey. This time the monster countered raising its mechanical arm a compartment opened that released a type of loud buzzing sound.

The sound made the CPUs stop in their tracks trying to cover their ears from the abusive sound.

"Ah damn it! What the hell is this!" White Heart screamed.

"I think it's trying to paralyze us with that sound!" Black Heart answered.

"That sound is quite repulsive and most annoying indeed!" Green Heart shout.

"Then we have to take it out!" Purple Heart shouted before removing her hands from her ears and rushed at the monsters non organic arm.

"Victory Slash!" She cried out cutting two diagonal cuts which caused its arm to be destroyed. The sound finally disappeared much to the relief of the CPUs.

"Well now that's more like it." Black Heart said launching herself into the air

"Let's finish this!" She said raising her sword in the air as it ignited with energy.

"Drop Slash!" She shouted bringing her sword down sending a single sword wave attack on top of the monster.

Green Heart charged ahead with her spear hitting it with multiple stabs "Rainy Ratnapura!"

White Heart then came in at the sides of the monster swinging around hitting it multiple times with her axe "Tanzerin Trombe!" She shouted bringing her axe down on the dragon.

The dragon roared before shattering into millions of tiny data particles. "Well that was quite a tough fight." Purple Heart added returning to her normal form.

The rest of the CPUs returned to their human forms as well "Ha that was hardly even a warm up." Noire said. "Well then shall we should head back to the guild I'm certain they'll be glad that the monster has been defeated." Vert added.

"Yeah then maybe afterwards we can get some pudding." Neptune smiled.

Blanc could only sigh "You and your pudding Neptune. Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"

"Nope." She answered still holding her cheerful smile.

"Hey you two coming or are we going to leave you behind!" Noire called out.

"Whoa, hey wait up!" Neptune said giving chase while Blanc followed.

What they didn't see was the shadowy figure lurking behind a tree with a dart launcher in its hand. "It went perfectly as planned. Wonder what kinds of problems are going to happen." The figure said appeared to a women with a tanned face blue eyes and light blonde hair showing under her cloak.

Hours past and everyone has returned to their nations enjoying the time they had. It was now night time in Planeptune as Neptune and Nepgear went to sleep as they same with Histoire hopefully not having to lecture Neptune about doing her job again.

Morning came as the sun of Gamindustri shined bright waking the occupant Nepgear. She stirred getting up from the bed that she shared with Neptune. She gave a big yawn stretching her body giving an audible pop of her joints.

"Time to get up Neptune." She said. No response came. Nepgear became curious and looked over at the other side of the bed and noticed that Neptune wasn't there.

"Huh? That's weird. Maybe she must be in the kitchen." She said to herself. After getting changed into her normal clothes and headed toward the kitchen area of the bascilicom. Once she reached the kitchen Neptune was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where she could be?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile Histoire was already up going through her routine as she floated along. When she made a turn heading toward Neptune's office to collect what work she'd be in charge to do. She went inside the office not knowing the someone else was already in there.

"Good morning Histoire." Neptune greeted only glancing a moment.

"Morning Neptune." Histoire greeted grabbing the necessary paperwork.

Before she left the office she froze turn back toward Neptune who is working at her office desk placing another piece of paper onto a pile that was already finished. More importantly what Neptune was wearing.

Instead of her parka dress she is now wearing a light purple and white business suit with a white undershirt and knee length skirt. Her hair no longer messy now combed and straight without the hair clips.

"Um...Neptune may I ask what is it that you are doing?" Histoire questioned.

"Working." Neptune answered simply.

"And what are you wearing?" Histoire asked again.

"My business clothes. Why?" Neptune questioned.

"Because I thought you'd be in your normal attire." Histoire answered.

"The parka was acting to kiddy so I hung it up and wore this today. Now excuse I'm trying to concentrate." Neptune answered getting a little annoyed.

Histoire blinked a few times "And exactly how long have you been at this?" She questioned.

Neptune looked at the clock behind her before giving her answer "Since five o'clock in the morning." She simply said.

"Oh that long." Histoire simply said then floated out of the office having an unreadable expression.

She exited Neptunes office and that when Nepgear ran toward her out of breath "Histoire... have you... seen Neptune?" Nepgear questioned.

"She's in her office working actually." Histoire answered.

"Huh? I thought you told me that Neptune didn't like working." She added.

"I know I can't believe it either but she's in there working like there's no tomorrow." Histoire replied.

"Um Histoire." Nepgear said.

"After the many times I've told her to actually work she in their now ever since five in the morning." Histoire ranted.

"That long! Don't you think we she get her to come out for breakfast." Nepgear said.

"I'm not sure. I never seen Neptune work before so I'm not sure what could happen if we interrupt her." Histoire added.

"Only one way to find out." Nepgear replied heading toward the office doors.

" It has been a while so she's probably hungry so I'll prepare her favorite snack." Nepgear said running back toward the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see if Neptune needs any help." Histoire said to herself.

Minutes past and Nepgear returned with several cups of pudding in her hands "If I know Neptune she'd never resist her pudding." Nepgear said with a smile heading inside.

She noticed all the work Neptune has done working on a second stack of papers already. "Wow Neptune haven't you been working quite a bit. Maybe you should take a break." She suggested.

"Actually I'm doing fine just got this other half of paper work then I'm good." Neptune added.

"I've brought some of your favorite pudding you always like." Nepgear smiled placing a vanilla pudding on her desk.

"I said I'm doing fine Nepgear." Neptune replied with a scowl taking the pudding cup and tossing it in the trash bin next to her desk.

Both Histoire and Nepgear froze at what she did both unresponsive becoming unresponsive at the sudden action.

"Well I got some quests to do can't have our shares going down." Neptune said transforming into her HDD and headed out the balcony window.

Histoire and Nepgear still processing what she did "Um... Histoire what just happened?" She questioned.

"I'm still trying figure that out as well." Histoire answered.

As they continue to debate on what happened what they don't realize that it's not only Neptune that has been acting strange as of late. The only question is how will the others take it.

 **F3: And Chapter 2 complete! Things are about to get crazy from here on. Now for another question: In Rayman Legends music level Castle Rock; What is the name of the song that the level is based from? (Song I will accept.) And with that I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: Welcome back everyone. As usual I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia. Now for the answer to the question of the previous chapter. In Rayman Legends Castle Rock level; What is the song that the level is based from? Since no one answered yet I'll just keep it to myself. Now then...Game Start!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was a bright sunny day in the land of black regality Lastation and the occupancy were now waking up. The alarm sounded waking up the person in bed. The person groan and then slammed the snooze button "Okay I'm up. Damn thing." the person groan.

The person was CPU Candidate Uni or Black Sister by many but also she was the sister of Black Heart or Noire. She stretches out her limbs her long silk black hair currently in a mess. She was currently wear a long black night shirt that went down to her knees on her light skin.

After getting properly dress and taking care of her hair she now wears a black dress with milky and silver segments with belt like accessory which connects into a bow behind her. A circular piece connects the collar and her dress. She wears long fingerless black gloves and with ankle length boots. She also has her hair now in high pigtails with black and silver bows.

"Okay guess it's time to see what we've got to do today." Uni smiled walking out of her room.

She went down the hallway toward another part of the Bascilicom but before a soft voice spoke out "Good morning Lady Uni."

Uni looked behind her and noticed Lastations oracle Kei Jinguji. She is short girl with pale skin and silver hair. Her eyes are bright aqua blue and wears a near formal black suit with silver linings along with black shorts. Under her black jacket she wear a white under shirt with a blue tie.

"Oh good morning Kei. Have you seen Noire?" Uni questioned.

"I have not especially when I check her office. Normally she would have been in her office by this time." Kei said.

"I'll go check her bedroom." Uni said heading toward her sisters bedroom.

Outside her bedroom she knocked a few times on her door "Noire you up?" She questioned.

She only got no response. Uni knocked again "Noire you awake big sis?" She asked again only getting the same response. This time Uni opened the door and saw her sister asleep sprawled out on her bed snoring loudly only wearing a long black t-shirt that went down her knees.

At first Uni didn't know what to think about seeing her sister still asleep. "Um... sis time to get up." She said.

Her sister stirred a bit "Don't wanna." Noire said childishly.

"Well you need to get up cause we got some work to do." Uni said.

"Don't wanna." Noire replied again this time hiding underneath the blankets.

Uni was getting a little bit irritated but also confused because her sister wasn't acting like this yesterday and now she's acting like a child.

 _"Okay guess for Plan B."_ Uni thought. She walked toward Noires bed grabbed the bottom of the mattress and using what strength she had and proceed to flip the mattress with her sister in it.

"WAH!" Noire screamed suddenly on the floor of her bedroom.

"Now get dressed and meet me and Kei at the office in ten minutes." Uni ordered and walked out of her sisters bedroom.

About ten minutes later Uni and Kei waited for Noire. Uni looked at the clock noticing the time "I thought she'd be here already." Uni said.

"Now just give her some time. After all you did wake her up so suddenly." Kei added.

Then as if on cue the door opened up revealing Noire "I'm here!" She cheered with a bright smile.

When they saw her instead of her normal regal like attire she now wears a loss fitting black t-shirt that hangs off her left shoulder and a pair jeans with a brown belt around it. Over it she wears a loose fitting black jacket with white highlights with long sleeves. She also has her hair in low hanging pigtails blue ribbon's keeping them in place.

Uni and Kei took a full look at Noire "Um... Noire are you sure... that's alright to wear?" Kei questioned.

"Oh c'mon Kei Kei this feels more comfy to wear than my old clothes." Noire said.

Kei blinked a few times "Did you just call me Kei Kei?" She said.

"Yeah you like it." Noire smiled.

"Well...um...I don't wish to comment." Kei said.

Uni cleared her throat "Anyway why don't we get some work done." She replied pointing toward a small pile of papers.

Noire seemed to pale a little a bit "You know why don't skip the work today." Noire said surprisingly which stunned both Uni and Kei which giving her a strange look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Noire said rubbing spots on her face.

"No it's just that you actually wanting to skip work today. You would normally be ready to get things done." Kei added.

"I was thinking about hitting the arcade and playing some games that I've haven't in a super long time. What do you say Uni?" Noire asked.

"Um...well...I guess we could...go out." Uni said trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Cool. C'mon little sis the arcade is calling my name." Noire cheered.

 _"What is going on with Noire today? I hate to say but I think she beginning to act like Neptune."_ She thought as she and Noire headed toward the arcade for a day of fun.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile in Lowee the snow begins to fall and two little children look outside with wondering eyes. The two children were actually the twin CPU Candidates. The first girl has shoulder length brown hair with dark blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt with a gray vest and skirt with a light blue tie. This was Rom one of the White Sisters.

The second girl is just like Rom but has longer hair down her back and wears a pink tie. This was Ram the second CPU Candidate White Sister of Lowee.

They were both currently looking outside at the falling snow "So what do we want to do today Rom?" Ram questioned.

"We could always go to the amusement park." Rom said quietly.

"Nah we did that yesterday with Mina remember." Ram added.

"We need to do something else." Ram began before thinking of an idea. But not a moment later Ram got an idea, an evil idea.

"We could always trying drawing in some of Blancs old novels." Ram said.

Rom on the other hand didn't like the idea "Um... wouldn't that get her mad at us." She said nervously.

"Well yeah. That's kind of the whole idea." Ram replied with a grin on her face.

"Let's go Rom." Ram said running off to find her target objective.

"I've got a bad feeling about all this." Rom said following after her twin.

Meanwhile in another part of the Bascilicom Blanc is currently having some morning tea with her oracle Mina.

Mina a tall, light skinned women who wears a long red jacket with like robe gold lining and buttons that is open with a short white dress underneath. She has very long milk-blue hair that nearly reaches her feet put into two long pigtails. She has dark blue with red trimmed glasses along with a red and gold neck tie. She wears see through frilled stockings and red heels.

Blanc take a sip of her tea that Mina served "Ah that is most certainly rejuvenating. You make some great tea Mina." Blanc complemented.

"Thanks for the praise but I honestly thought you would want something stronger like coffee." Mina replied.

"While I would recommend it for some it leaves a bitter after taste something that I find appalling." Blanc replied.

"Oh um... sure I guess." Mina said.

"Hey big sis!" Rom and Ram called out.

"Yes. Can I help you two with something?" Blanc questioned.

"We drew something for you to take a look at." Ram said.

"Yes could you take a look." Rom said.

They handed Blanc two small booklets with what looks like Blanc but when she's angry. Mina saw the two booklets and realized they were some of Blancs old novels.

 _"Oh no Blanc going pitch a fit and I'm going to be on damage control."_ Mina thought nervously.

Blanc at first didn't do anything but only stare at the books before turning to Rom and Ram "Excuse but what is this supposed to be?" Blanc questioned.

"It's you when you get angry especially that evil looking red eye you get." Ram said.

Mina then interjected "Yes but you drew on your sister novels and that isn't very..." Before Mina got to finish Blanc chimed.

"It's alright Mina I was actually about to throw them away to its fine." Blanc said.

Silence filled the room at what Blanc said even the twins were stunned "So you're not mad that we drew in your books." Ram replied.

"While I am a little mad that you did it without my permission but like I said I was going to throw them out anyway so I actually don't mind." Blanc said calmly.

"But next time make sure you ask me for permission." Blanc said motherly before giving out a minor yawn.

"My I think I'm going to take a short nap. Mina could you make sure to wake me up in a few hours Mina." Blanc asked.

"Oh um... of course." Mina answered. And with that Blanc left the three girls alone and retired to her quarters.

The three didn't speak for a minute or two till Ram spoke up "Um... what just happened? I thought Blanc would get angry and chase after us like the last serval times." Ram replied.

"This was not how it was supposed to go." Rom added.

"It was almost in face she was acting more polite and mature while we spoke." Mina added.

"Like she was a different person completely." They all said at once.

 **=HDN=**

At the same time in Leanbox Chika Hakozaki the oracle was currently getting breakfast ready for Vert.

Chika is light to almost pale skinned women with long mint colored hair that reaches down her to her thighs which she keeps in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece that frame her face. She also has almond-red color eyes but some mistake for dark red.

She wears a black dress that reveals most of her legs, upper arms, and stomach. Along with long black boots with purple ribbons on them. Around her neck a black neck piece with a white sphere with a green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On her hips are black ribbon-cloth segments to make the dress long that dangles with green sparkles coloring the inside.

She gave an approving nod at the food she prepared "Good. A plater of eggs sunny side up with a hint of paprika with toast and butter plus a glass of some of the finest herbal tea. Oh my Vert is going to love this." She said giddily.

"Oh Vert! Breakfast is ready!" Chika called.

"Alright! I'm coming! Don't get you panties in a twist!" Vert answered back sounding annoyed.

When Vert entered the room she wasn't wear her normal dress like usual. Instead it's a modified version instead of being more revealing she went with more modest covering her chest also wearing long green leggings.

"Oh morning Vert I take it you've slept well." Chika said. "I did until my alarm clock went off. Tossed the damn thing out the window. Fucking thing nearly gave me a bloody headache." Vert cursed before noting the food on the table.

"I guess you prepared all this." Vert said.

She nodded in response "Yep. All for you Lady Vert." Chika replied pull out a seat for her to sit.

Vert sat and began to eat the eggs, however a few bites in Vert stopped chewing then her face began to turn red.

"Um Chika what did you use on the eggs?" She questioned sweating profusely.

"Um... I thought I used paprika." She said again checking the vial she used and read the label. Turns out it wasn't paprika but hot pepper spice.

Chika became very pale at seeing the label.

"Uh oh." Chika said worryingly.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THESE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Vert shouted.

Chika didn't know what to do this was the first time Vert ever got really angry "Whoa whoa... there was a mix up in the ingredients." She said quickly

"I can make another batch." Chika added.

Vert practically gulped down her tea finally getting the hot taste out of her mouth "Fine, but mess it up and I'll strap you down to a table and force feed it to you instead. Got it!" Vert demanded an intimidating aura coming from her.

"Right away!" Chika said quickly before running back toward the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen she began to ponder her thoughts.

 _"Wow I never thought Vert could be so intimidating when she gets angry and her being so vulgar makes me think of Blanc on a bad day."_ Chika thought before quickly making another patch of sunny side up eggs.

Another five minutes later Chika came back with a plate of eggs "H-Here you go. Rightfully made this time." Chika said a little nervous.

Vert took a bite chewed, and swallowed "I guess its adequate for now at least." Vert said then finished the rest of the meal. Chika let out a revealing sigh.

Vert got up from her seat "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some patrols to take care of." Vert said.

"Patrols? But I thought you head back to your room playing those MMO games you have." Chika said.

"Those can wait. Duty first then games." Vert heading toward the entrance of the Bascilicom.

Chika just stood in her spot speechless _"Should I be glad that she's working or worried about the fact she skipped her games."_ She thought.

Unknown to them on the outside the same figure was only watching the view "Well time to get to work." The figure said disappearing into thin air.

 **F3: And that's another chapter down. So what do you think so far. Make sure to hit that comment button and leave one to. As for the question for today. In the Skylanders games which of tgese three characters deal more damage in a Tech area: Eurptor, Jet-vac or Trigger Happy? Make sure to leave an answer in the reviews and give a review and/or fav before you go. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: Okay now to get started. Once again I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia only the plot of this fic. Now for the answer from previous question. Which Skylander deals the most damage in a Tech area; Eruptor is a fire element, Jet-Vac is an air element that means Trigger Happy is a Tech so he'll deal the most bonus damage. Shout out goes to Alex for almost getting it right. Now... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wow that was fun wasn't it Uni." Noire cheered coming out of the arcade with a stuffed wolf toy.

"Yeah I guess that was fun." Uni said.

 _"How in the world did she go 5-0 in a game that she had absolutely no experience at? Or has she secretly always been this good?"_ Uni thought.

Their stomachs growled "I guess we were in there for a little too long. Let's grab something to eat then perhaps head back." Uni replied.

"Righto sister now if I were food where would I be." Noire said looking around for a nearby store.

"Um... sis theirs one right there." Uni said pointing in front of her.

Noire looked were she was pointing and noticed a restaurant right in front of her.

"Oh well look at that it was right here the whole time. Silly me." Noire only smiled heading inside.

Uni only gulped _"Suddenly why do I get a bad feeling about this."_ She thought worryingly.

An hour later they both exited the restaurant with full bellies and an empty wallet for Uni "Ah... I'm going to be full for quite a while, how about you sis." Noire said.

"I'll be fine." She grunted

 _"If it weren't for the fact you had ten bowls of curry. My poor wallet is empty."_ Uni thought slightly angry.

"Should we head on back to the Bascilicom." Uni replied.

"And miss out on a glorious day like today. C'mon lets go to the park." Noire cheered.

"Race you there!" Noire added and started running.

"Hey wait up!" Uni called out running after her sister

"Where in the world did she get all this the energy?" she then muttered.

They arrived at the park Uni completely exhausted from chasing her sister. She spotted Noire laying on a patch of grass under a shade tree looking up at the sky "Isn't this just perfect." Noire said.

Uni sat down next to her "I guess."

"I mean just the clouds floating by without a care in the world." Noire added looking at the clouds.

Uni folded her arms under her chest "Kind like what you're doing right now." Uni retorted.

Noire noticed her sisters attitude and sat up "Uni you seem rather tense? Are you feeling alright?" She questioned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Uni said obviously lying through her teeth.

Noire took notice and decided to do something. She then scooted closer to Uni actually getting behind her "Um... sis what are you doing?" Uni questioned noticing her sisters movements.

"Just thought I help out my favorite little sister relax." Noire said then gentle placed her hands on Uni's shoulders.

Uni blushed a little by this action "H-Hey what are..." Before she could finish Noires hands moved around her shoulders giving her a massage.

Uni let out a slight grunt "No wonder you were so uptight you done that last mission two days ago and your muscles haven't had time to relax yet." Noire said continuing her motions this time moving toward the middle of her back.

Uni felt something pop in her back she then let out a relieved sighed _"I didn't know that big sis was good at this or had such... soft... hands."_ Uni thought as she felt the strain in her muscles just melt away.

"There you go just relax." Noire chanted and started humming to her. Uni let herself relax and before she knew it her eyes were feeling heavy and she started to sway.

"Feeling better yet." Noire replied softly.

"Yesss." Uni said softly melting away in Noires touch and fell to her side next to Noire and within seconds Uni was asleep.

Noire smiled "Works every time." Noire said proudly and leaned back on the tree trunk falling asleep too.

 **=HDN=**

In Lowee Blanc was currently going over documents for a new amusement park development but she was debating it with Mina "Are you sure about making this new amusement park when we already have one." Mina said.

"Maybe so but the one we have currently is starting to grow old so I thought it would be nice to create a new amusement park for everyone to enjoy and have fun to show the growth of Lowee." Blanc said.

"We may be the oldest nation but we still have to keep up with the trends of the other nation as well." She added.

"Yes... but are you sure to about this." Mina said.

"Yes I am certain about this." Blanc replied but there meeting was interrupted by a snowball pelted at the window.

Mina only groaned "Not again. Why do they have to play now of all times?"

"Oh come now Mina they are only kids it's only natural for them to play outside." Blanc then got up from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Mina questioned.

"Outside where else. It's been quite a while since I've played with my little sisters and I'm sure they enjoy my company." Blanc then headed out of her office.

Meanwhile outside Ram was preparing more snowballs "Um... sis are you sure... it's a good idea to do that." Rom asked watching her sister.

"Nope but it'll get her attention. Plus maybe even get her mad a little." Ram said with an evil grin waiting for their sister to come out.

About ten minutes later they were still waiting on Blanc "Ugh! I thought big sis would be here by now." Ram said obviously irritated.

"Maybe she's just taking her time." Rom added trying to calm her sister.

"For ten minutes I don't think so. Maybe she's just..." Ram ranted but Rom noticed something flying in the air and it was getting closer to them.

"Um... sis... what is that?" Rom pointing to the object in the sky.

"Huh?" She said then noticing that it was getting closer and closer to them. Then they both realized that it was a giant snowball coming at them.

"WAH! Hit the..." But before they could react the giant snowball hit them with a loud splat burying them both in a pile of snow.

They both popped their heads out of the snow but with confused looks "Look at all the pretty stars Rom." Ram said her head swaying stars circling her head.

"Yeah all the pretty stars." Rom said her head also swaying then they both collapsed.

While still on her castle/bascilicom Blanc was beside a catapult with a pair of binoculars "It looks like a direct hit. Never mess with a lady that also happens to own a catapult." Blanc said smiling to herself.

 **=HDN=**

In Leanbox Chika and Vert were going through some of the paperwork for today "Well it seems like everything's is in order." Chika said.

"That took longer than expect back as least it's finally done." Vert retorted.

The doors to her office soon opened "Lady Vert are you in?" A voice called out.

"Ah IF glad you could make it." Vert said.

IF is a young girl with fair skin with bright emerald eyes and light brown hair that reaches down to her waist. Her bangs reach down her eyes curling outwards with a split on the upper corner. Her hair is kept in a sideways ponytail with a leaf green style hair piece. She wears a black tank top and short-short style one piece with silver details and a belt around her waist.

Over it she wears an oversized dark blue jacket with black, silver, and white detailing which is worn open with a big loose belt to carry around other items.

"You sent a message to me. Is something the matter?" IF questioned.

"Yes I was wondering if you would join me in exterminating some monsters today. Apparently those pests have been annoying my citizens long enough." Vert said.

"Sure I'll be glad to help out. But don't you got other things to attend to?" IF said.

Vert let out a small glare "This is important to me and I'll like to handle it personally. So we're all going." Vert retorted.

"Good you two have a good time." Chika said starting to leave.

"Oh no you don't! When I said 'all of us' I meant all of us." Vert said grabbing hold of Chikas arm.

"Wait what! Do you know how long it has been since I last touched my weapon!" Chika added.

"But you still know how to use it right?" Vert questioned squeezing her arm tighter.

"Well... yes but..." Before she finished Vert dragging her off.

"Then let's go get it then." Vert added dragging Chika behind her.

IF just stood there surprised at the sight of Vert dragging her oracle to the armory.

"You coming IF!" Vert called out to the slightly surprised IF.

"Coming!" She said. Something told that she didn't want to keep Vert waiting.

 **=HDN=**

As for in Planeptune Neptune returned from her last extermination mission and returned to her paperwork "Man just how much backed up paperwork does Planeptune have." She then looked at her day planer beside her in arms reach.

"With how much I've got I'll have to cancel my outing with Nepgear." She said marking in her day planer.

The door opened revealing Nepgear bringing in a tray of food "I brought you some food in case you were hungry." Nepgear replied setting the tray in front of her.

"Thanks Nepgear." She thanked.

"Then after your finished we can head out and walk around Planeptune for a bit and..." Nepgear added before Neptune cut her off.

"I'm going to need to take a rain check on that little sis." Neptune replied not glancing away from her work.

Nepgear stood wide eyed "Huh? But you promised we get some time together."

"I know I promised but with all this work I've got its going to take quite a while to do so plus if I leave even for a moment you never know when more is going to pile up." Neptune said.

Nepgear hearing this was saddened by this "Oh... okay." She said beginning to leave.

"Now wait just a minute. There is something you can help me out with." Neptune added stopping her sister.

"Really?! What is it?" Nepgear questioned looking bright eyed.

Neptune then pointed toward two large stacks of papers that are about her height "I need _all_ of those papers filed in the correct stations so that they can be processed." Neptune said simply.

Nepgear looked at them all and sweet dropped "All of them but that could take hours to do by myself." She whined.

"Well better get started then." Neptune said returning to the paperwork in front of her.

Nepgear stared at the two large stacks of paper _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ She thought as she started on the first stack.

Histoire floated into the room seeing Nepgear next to the stacks of paper grabbing some before walking off trying not to lose any .

"Shouldn't you probably help her Neptune." Histoire suggested.

"Kind of little busy as you can see." She retorted.

"Yes I understand that but even by herself it'll take hours for her to finish filing. You could help her as well." Histoire pestered.

Neptune stopped writing for a moment before looking at the floating tome "Histoire, I know what you're trying to say, but Nepgear can't always rely on me twenty four seven, I love my sister to death believe me I do but sometimes she needs to do things on her own for a change you know." Neptune stated.

Histoire flabbergasted about what Neptune just said "Now if you'll excuse I've got some more paperwork and complaints to deal with here." She added returning to where she left off.

"I see I'll just leave you be then." Histoire said floating away probably to find Nepgear.

 _"Since when did Neptune become so... responsible."_ Histoire thought as she floated away on her tome to find Nepgear.

 **F3: Chapter 4 complete. You know the drill readers give a fav or follow or a comment below I would very much appreciate it. Now for this weeks shout out question. In Sly Cooper Thieves in Time what is Rioichs speciality?**


	5. Chapter 5

**F3: Hey guys I'm back again to bring you my next chapter. As before I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its games. Now for the answer of the previous question: He's a sushi chef. So without further aude... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day in Planeptune Nepgear got up as usual and changed then went to find Histoire for today's work but probably knowing her sister is already doing most of the work. She looked down to her fingers that have been bandaged thanks to the multiple paper cuts she got from yesterday's workload.

Nepgear tried to flex her fingers but only to flinch almost able to form a fist. She then heaved a sigh and continued her business to locate Histoire. However before she could find her a sound rung out from her left hip.

"Huh? Now who could be calling this morning?" She questioned as she picked up her N-Gear to see it was Rom and Ram on the other line.

"Oh Rom, Ram good morning." She greeted.

 _ **"Good morning Miss Nepgear."**_ Rom greeted.

 _ **"Good morning."**_ Ram greeted.

"So can I ask why you're calling me this early in the morning?" The candidate asked.

 _ **"Well we we're wondering? Have you noticed anything strange about your sister?"**_ Ram questioned.

"Huh? Well... Neptune has gotten surprisingly busy yesterday and been more focused on working instead of playing games. If my hands are any indication." Nepgear said holding up her hands for the twins to see.

 _ **"What happened to your hands?"**_ Ram asked.

"Paper cuts from yesterday's workload which took hours to complete." Nepgear added dreadfully.

 _ **"That sounds painful."**_ Rom added.

Then her N-Gear beeped again "Huh looks like someone else is trying to call in." She said hitting the two way communication.

"Hello?" Nepgear answered.

 _ **"Hi Nepgear."**_ Uni greeted.

"Uni? Now you're call me. Is something wrong?" Nepgear questioned.

 _ **"Actually somethings been bothering me. Noire has been acting weird lately. She acts like kid and doesn't like to work at all."**_ Uni began.

"Noire not working. And what about you Rom, Ram." Nepgear asked.

 _ **"Actually she started acting more fancy and other stuff."**_ Ram began.

 _ **"She even tried to dress us up."**_ Rom added.

"I thought Blanc didn't like dress up." She said.

Her N-Gear beeped again "Huh? Again? Now who could this be?" She questioned.

She turned on the three way communication the time revealing an overworked Chika.

"Chika! Oh my goodness what happened to you." Nepgear said looking concerned for the oracle.

 _ **"Vert want me to join her on some extermination missions yesterday. I never seen her so viscous against monsters."**_ Chika shivered at the thought.

 _ **"Do you know how long it has been since I've been on a quest?"**_ She added on.

"It has been a long time since you've been away." Nepgear added.

 _ **"I could've died! I'm just a normal human!"**_ She replied.

Nepgear began to ponder something for a moment before answering "And they weren't acting like this before." She replied.

 _ **"Nope."**_ They all said.

"Strange I wonder what caused them to act so differently then. Maybe some kind of strange plant." Nepgear said.

 _ **"I never heard of a plant doing that."**_ Uni added.

 _ **"Maybe it's some kind of disease they got?"**_ Chika said.

Nepgear only shook her head "I don't think so if Neptune was sick she would've shown symptoms of any illness."

 _ **"Then what could it be?"**_ Rom questioned.

Nepgear only rubbed her temples "I'll see if I can figure something out."

 _ **"If you want we'll help out to maybe figure out why there acting so weird."**_ Uni replied.

 _ **"Yeah! We'll totally help you out."**_ Ram added.

 _ **"I too will see what I can do on my end."**_ Chika replied.

"Thanks girls I really appreciate it." Nepgear thanked and disconnected from the her N-Gear.

After chatting with everyone she continued looking for Histoire and could think of one place where she could be. The Sharicite.

Meanwhile with Histoire who was currently looking over Planeptunes share which are actually increasing for once in a long time "I should be happy that Planeptune are getting shares and I should be glad Neptune is working but something about it is just... wrong." Histoire said to herself.

"Histoire are you down here?!" Nepgear called out.

"AH!" Histoire shrieked.

"Oh um... sorry Histoire did I startled you." Nepgear apologized.

"Quite a bit. Is there something you need?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if we could find out what happened with Neptune. I mean I know you noticed as well." Nepgear replied.

Histoire pondered Nepgear's statement a moment before answering "Well... yes I have seem to have noticed Neptune's suddenly change in both attitude and appearance." She said.

"Not to mention work ethic." Nepgear added.

"Do you have a theory?" Histoire asked.

"Well few days ago Neptune went out with the other CPU's on their anniversary to do a quest together. Something must've happened on that quest something turning Neptune from her bubbly self to a workaholic." Nepgear replied.

"So we might be able to find something that happened to them if we see which quest they took." Histoire added.

"It's possible but me and the girls should check it out just to be sure." She replied.

"Nepgear! Where are you!?" Neptune called out.

"I've got an errand for you!" her voice then added on.

Nepgear gives a nervous laugh "Actually I think I'll go get the others and we can check it out now." She says and runs out of the Sharcite Room.

 _"Never did I think I'd ever see Nepgear scared or nervous around her sister."_ Historie thought and sighed to herself.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile at the Lastation or more precise Tacun Road Uni and Noire were currently doing a fetch quest for someone. A shot rang out from Uni's rifle taking down another monster evaporating it into pixels.

"That's another one down." Uni said loading a fresh clip. She then took out the slip of paper showing what items needed to be found.

"Looks like there's not much left." Uni said checking off another item off the list.

"Finally I thought we'd be out here forever yah know." Noire added stretching her arms.

"This quest is killing me." Noire whined.

"Oh c'mon don't complain. All we need are some herbs for Compa then we can leave okay." Uni said.

"Yeah but we haven't seen any herbs anywhere." Noire added with a pout.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. Perhaps we're not looking hard enough." Uni stated.

They began looking around all of Tacun Road for the herbs but to no avail "Okay I could've sworn there were some here." Uni said.

"Hey! Over here!" Noire called out getting her attention.

Uni ran over to her sister looking over a craves "What you find sis?" Uni asked.

"Down their! I see the herbs." Noire pointed out. Uni looked down a small crevice and there was a patch of green grass with leafs sticking out plus out of reach.

"Yeah but those are a little far down." Uni stated.

"Maybe... but I'm sure we can reach them if I can just..." Then just before Uni could react Noire dove head first into the crevice

"WHOA! Sis!" Uni shouted then quickly grab hold of Noires legs "Sis what are you doing?!" She shouted back.

"Yeah do that just lower me a little closer and I think I got it." Noire said.

"You're... too... heavy." Uni panted trying not lose her grip on her sisters legs.

"Just... about... yes got it!" Noire cheered. Uni gave a big yank and pulled Noire out.

Noire wiped the sweat from her brow "Whew. That was a workout." Noire said.

Uni was on the ground panting "You call... that... a workout." She panted.

They were about to leave before Unis mobile rang. She grumbled picking it up "This better be important." Uni said.

 _ **"Hey Uni could you come to Virtua Forest?"**_ Nepgear said eagerly.

"Um... sure but why you sound... eager." Uni added.

 _ **"I just got the sudden urge to investigate and wouldn't mind a little company."**_ She said quickly.

"Okay but what about Rom and Ram?" Uni questioned.

 _ **"I was about to try them just thought I would call you first."**_ Nepgear added.

"Alright I got a quest to finish up then I'll meet you there." Uni replied.

 _ **"Great see you then Uni."**_ Nepgear cheered and hung up.

After hanging up Uni turned to Noire who was sporting a cocky smirk "Was that Nepgear?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah she wanted me to meet up with her at Virtua Forest." Uni simply answered.

"Oh is that so." Noire replied before she giggled.

"What's so funny sis?" Uni questioned.

"Oh just that Nepgear could be asking you out on a date." Noire stated.

Uni only blushed at the thought "I-I highly doubt she would ask me on a date." Uni says in a huff

"Besides we're just friends." She quickly added.

"Whatever you say Uni." Noire giggled.

"I still think it would be pretty cute with you two." Noire teased.

Uni's blush intensified turning almost as red as her eyes then before she knew it she had her rifle in her hand.

"Sis I've got something to say to you." Uni said with a smile.

Noire sweat dropped "Um... yes what is it?" She hesitantly asked.

"Wanna play tag." Uni grinned darkly her rifle at the ready.

Noire laughed nervously "There's only one thing to do here." In the next second Noire ran fast enough to leave behind a dust cloud

"RUN AWAY VERY FAST!" She screamed running toward the direction of Lastation.

Uni gave chase after her sister "Get back here you!" Uni shouted following her sister toward Lastastion.

 **=HDN=**

Chika prepared a tea platter for lunch since she couldn't help investigate with Nepgear and the other Candidates but it's not like she doesn't mind it still dealing with Vert's sudden attitude change.

"I'm sure she'll like this." Chika smiled bringing the tray to her.

She walked down the halls with tray full of good until a loud shout echoed throughout the Basilicom "IF I EVER SEE THIS MILITARY REPORT ON MY DESK AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY WHIP THEIR LAZY ASSES INTO SHAPE!" Vert shouted.

A moment later a military private came running past her like his life depended on it "Wonder what that's all about."

She arrived at the office where Vert was currently looking over some documents "What was that all about?" Chika questioned.

When inside Vert was wearing something completely different from her usual dress.

She wore a dark green short sleeved sun shirt underneath a dark charcoal vest with a red ribbon as a choker piece around her neck. She also wore a tan slim fitting slacks that shows off her curves along with simple dress shoes. Her long blonde hair is done up into two braids. She also wore a black belt that hung from her right hip.

"Apparently some of our military forces have been slacking off and now need a new training method in order to motivate them." Vert answered.

"I see. So the shouting earlier?" She said.

"Again the report. It's frustrating trying to figure out a regiment for them to follow." Vert added rubbing her temples.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'm just going to leave you to it." Chika said beginning to make her leave.

"Oh no with this I'm going to need some additional help. So hope you didn't have plans today cause you're helping me making a new regiment for our military." Vert said.

Chika laughed nervously "But I got... other things to do today... you know things that need to be done." Chika said quickly.

Vert only glared at her almost evil looking making shiver down Chika's "Or I can just stay here and help you today." Chika added nervously.

 _"I need to figure something out and fast."_ Chika thought then she got an idea .

 _"That'll work I guess."_ She then thought.

"How about this I know some of military is going to need some new equipment and those require materials so perhaps I could go a get some materials for them." Chika suggested.

Vert pondered her idea for a moment before answering "Alright then." She finally said before writing down some materials on a piece of paper then handing it to Chika

"There's a fetch quest I've heard of and it has some of these materials the rest we'll have to buy." Vert added.

Chika looked at the list "Think you can handle it?" Vert questioned.

Chika only smiled "Don't worry just leave it to me." Chika smiled before giving Vert a hug.

Vert only stood there before clearing her throat "And just what are you doing?" Vert said slightly irritated.

Chika then realized what she did and let go of her "Sorry I didn't mean... um... I'm just going to go." She said quickly taking her leave.

 _"Perhaps Nepgear could use some help."_ She thought leaving out of the Bascilicom.

 **=HDN=**

In Lowee Rom and Ram were as usual setting up another prank or more likely Ram is. "This time I'm sure this'll get her mad." Ram grinned evilly.

"Are you sure? She hasn't the last few times." Rom added.

"Yeah but those other times were simple pranks this time we'll get her for sure." Ram giggled.

"By showering her with eggs?" Rom questioned looking at Ram new creation.

"Let me walk you through it. First when Blanc comes out from that door and steps on that piece of carpet which has a hidden switch in it and that will trigger the eggs to fly right at her before you know she'll be covered head to toe in egg yolk." Ram explained.

"It seems pretty straight forward." Rom said.

"That's what makes this different from the others. They were complicated but she'll never see one straight forward." Ram smiled excitingly.

They heard the door and as planned it was Blanc but wearing something different then her normal attire.

She is now wearing a light blue off shoulder dress that showed some of her legs. She still wore a tan ankle ribbon on her left ankle. She wore a gold necklace with a turquoise colored gem in center of it with the Lowee symbol engraved in it. She no longer wears her signature hat but a white lily hair clip instead.

She was carrying a bowl and a wick "Rom, Ram. Where are you two?" She called out. Unknowing to her she stepped on the button which trigger a device which slung the eggs directly at Blanc. However what Rom and Ram didn't intent on was Blanc's sense of awareness.

She saw the eggs coming for her and using the bowl in her arms she blocked and caught them in the bowl without much effort. She then looked down at the bowl of now yolks "So that's where my eggs went to." She smiled and began whisking the egg yolks.

"Guess its eggs over easy." Blanc smiled. Rom only look on in amazement but Ram only in shock that her well placed prank only backfired.

"Come along you two." Blanc said heading walking off.

Rom followed but Ram was still in shock till her N-Gear buzzed.

"Hello." She answered.

 _ **"Oh hello Ram."**_ Nepgear answered.

"Nepgear why are you calling I thought you were doing that investigating thing." She replied.

 _ **"Actually about that maybe I could use some company today."**_ Nepgear said.

"Well... we can be over there after breakfast." Ram added.

 _ **"Thanks Ram you're the best."**_ Nepgear said before disconnecting.

Ram put away her N-Gear before catching up with her sisters.

Unknown to the rest of the candidates that all of them are being watched by a shadowy figure "Well at least they're keeping things interesting for me." The figure said before vanishing.

 **F3: Chapter complete finally. This one took a little bit longer than the others. I think I'm going to hold off on the shout out questions for now but don't worry they'll be back. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**F3: Okay I think you know the drill by now but just in case. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to its respective owners I only own the plot. So without any further interruptions... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 6.**

Nepgear made her toward Virtua Forest without any problems "Okay I guess I can get started." She said as she began searching the area where her sister and CPU's were at. Ten minutes past and so far she found nothing but the same monsters which she quickly dispatched.

She sighed "I'm starting to think there's nothing here."

"Hey! Nepgear!" a voice called out above her. Nepgear look up and noticed it was Uni along with Rom and Ram in there HDD.

Uni's HDD consist of a black leotard like bodysuit and a micro bikini with a neck piece. Her hair now turned completely white and worn in a drilled pigtails on each side while her bangs go outward and are curled. Her red eyes also change to a bright green. She finally wears thigh high boots and long gloves.

While Rom and Ram HDD are nearly the same. They both wear a white bathing suit on the outer parts and neck along with gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. Rams hair turns pink that's shorter and bit messier that go past her shoulder. While Roms hair turn bright blue.

Also Rom's eyes turn bright pink and Ram's turn bright blue.

"Oh Uni, Rom, Ram glad you all could make it." Nepgear replied.

They returned to their normal forms "Yeah getting out of the bascilicom was easy." Ram added.

"Though to be honest Noire is starting to get on my nerves." Uni said obviously irritated.

"Um... did something happen?" Nepgear questioned.

"She thinks you and I are dating." Uni stated.

Nepgear blushed a little at that "W-Why would she think that?" She questioned.

"I think it was because you called me when sis and I were out on a fetch quest. That's where she got the idea." Uni answered.

"Sometimes I think she loves to embarrass me now." She added.

"I feel like I'm being pushed every which way it's actually driving me insane. I just completed three days' worth of paperwork." Nepgear adds showing her still bandaged fingers.

"That looks painful." Rom said softly.

They heard another set of footsteps coming towards them and when they turned around it was Chika with her spear in hand panting "Do... you know... how long... it took me... to get here?" She panted.

"Whoa you look like you ran a marathon. You going to be okay? Uni asked.

She caught her breath and her composure "It took me a while to get out of Leanbox which technically I should be on a fetch quest for Vert but since some of the materials are here in the forest I've decided to come and lend my assistance." Chika said.

"Well then since everyone's here we can start looking around here for any clues as to why the CPU's are acting so strange." Nepgear said.

The rest nodded in agreement and begun exploring for any clues they could use. About ten minutes in the forest and still haven't found anything useful. "We nearly searched every nook and cranny in this place." Uni replied.

"There is one place left we haven't looked. The deepest part of the forest we should be able to find something there at least." Nepgear said and the group followed Nepgear toward the end of the forest.

When they got there they've immediately spotted a large piece of machinery. Nepgear dashed toward the large piece "Whoa this is exceptionally large but it looked like it connected to something." She said.

Chika also examined it "It had to connect to something large in order to lift it." Chika replied.

"It seems quite heavy too. You think we'll be able to get it back to Planeptune?" Ram asked.

"If we each grab a side we should be able to lift it." Uni said.

With that Chika grabbed the back while Nepgear and Rom grabbed the left while Uni and Ram got the right. However before they could lift it Uni pressed a hidden button something popped out and a loud sound blurted out causing the girls to cover their ears.

"ARGH! Someone turn it off! My ears can't take it!" Chika screamed.

"My poor ears!" Rom and Ram yelled.

Uni trying to find the source then noticed a blinking green light on the side more than likely the button she pressed. Taking a hand from her ears she quickly pressed the button and when she did the sound turned off.

"Okay its safe." Uni said as everyone uncovered their ears.

"I think we figured out part of the reason why Neptune and everyone else is acting differently." Ram added.

"Yeah but I'll have to fully analyze it when we get back to Planeptune." Nepgear stated.

"You girls go on ahead. I still got some materials to gather." Chika said leaving the group.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own Chika?" Nepgear questioned.

Chika summoned her spear "Don't worry about me. You just focus on that." Chika said leaving the girls.

The rest transformed into their HDD and carried the object back to Planeptune. After returning to Planeptune Uni, Rom and Ram went there separate ways leaving Nepgear to study the machine in peace.

If it weren't for the fact Neptune interrupting her "Well there you are. I've been looking all over for you. I'll need a hand sorting some documents later." Neptune said.

Nepgear only slammed her head on her lab desk before answering "Sure. No problem." Nepgear said lowly.

"Great. Thanks little sis." Neptune said. Nepgear raised her head from her desk

 _"I better get to work. Though I don't know how much more of this I can take."_ She thought.

She began slowly taking the machine apart to further study its interior workings trying to figure out how it operated. It took her about an hour to fully disassemble it "Okay now that I have it in pieces I can further examine it." She said to herself.

She carefully looked over every piece of it before moving on to the next one. She noticed a small square cartrigde like device "Hm... what could this be used for?" She questioned. Then noticed on the front of the device were four empty holes.

"Looks like it emptied its ammunition before hand but from the shape and size of it. It couldn't be any bullet casing but maybe a small needle could fit in it just as easily." Nepgear concluded.

"But I never seen a monster with weapon capabilities like this in the monster database. Maybe a recent discovery." She added then turned back to the cartrigde holding it in her hands

"Maybe Uni might know what this could hold for ammo." Nepgear said she took a picture of the cartrigde with her N-Gear before calling Uni.

 _ **"What's up Nepgear? Did you find something?"**_ Uni questioned.

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this." Nepgear said sending the picture to Uni.

 _ **"Well... from what I can tell its a specialized ammo box to hold only four shots. But its not large enough to hold any actual bullets."**_ Uni said.

"So what else could it hold?" Nepgear asked.

 _ **"Well if anything it could hold probably something small like a needle."**_ Uni said.

"I guess that would make sense given the size of it, but why only four shots?" Nepgear asked.

 _ **"More than likely for Neptune and the others given their sudden change of adittude as of late."**_ Uni answered.

 _ **"Talking to your girlfriend little sis?"**_ Noire spoke wrapping her arms around Unis shoulders.

Nepgear blushed at the comment "Her... w-what."

 _ **"Oh hey Nepgear sorry for barging in on your little chat with little Uni here but I got a small question for you?"**_ Noire asked as Nepgear took in Noire's change in appearance and clothes.

"Um... sure." She said.

 _ **"Which place should I set you and little sis up for a date cause I was thinking..."**_ Before Noire could say anything else she was suddenly thrown off her sisters shoulders out of view of the screen.

 _ **"For the last time. WE'RE NOT DATING!"**_ Uni roared facing the direction she threw her sister.

"Um... well thanks for your input Uni I'm just going to hang up now." Nepgear said as she dissconnected.

Nepgear looked at the time "Oh my goodness is it that time already. I guess this is enough for the day." She then remember that Neptune wanted help sorting more documents then looked down at her hands.

She sighed "I better get some medical tape just in case." Nepgear said leaving her lab.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile Chika had just returned from her fetch quest in Planeptune with the materials in tow bringing them into the bascilicom "Vert I'm back!" She called.

At first she didn't get a response "Hm... She might be in her office again." She said to herself and began walking their. When she entered the office she saw Vert going over some recent documents.

"Hm... oh Chika I take it the quest went well then." Vert commented.

Chika placed her bag on the desk "Yep. I've got all the materials needed for the new gear and weapons for our military." She smiled.

"I'm quite impressed you we're able to get it all done in a short amount of time. Nicely done Chika." Vert commented.

"Oh it was nothing really." Chika smiled.

However they were interrupted when someone knocked on her door making Vert grunt "This had better be important." Vert said.

"Pardon me ma'am but Miss IF has come to talk to you." the guardsman said.

"Send her in." Vert ordered. The door opened revealing the guild agent in a frazzeled state her hair sticking out in all directions.

"Oh IF what brings you here?" She questioned.

"More importantly you seemed frazzled." Chika added.

"Sorry just was dealing with a dispute but also came here to give you this." She said handing Vert a document.

"What is this?" She questioned opening it up. Chika coming around the desk to a get a better look.

Inside the document revealed a picture of a women in her early 20's with tanned skin along with dark blue eye and short light blonde hair with bangs that pointed outward shaping her face.

"She looks familiar but wasn't she a tome like Histoire." Vert said.

"Yeah but if I had to guess this is the actual Croire from this dimension since the other Neptune has the other Croire." IF explained.

"Plus the fact she's wanted for causing trouble all over Gamindustri including theift and creating illegal medicine that she says is to help improve the human body." IF added.

"Anything else we should know about her?" Chika questioned.

IF only shook her head "Nothing else that we know of but I put out an alert on her just in case anyone see's her is to avoid her and possible report her." IF added.

"Well I'll make sure to have the guard on full alert and to keep a sharp eye out for her." Vert assured.

"That's good to hear." IF sighed in relief.

"We're there any signs of her whereabouts?" Chika questioned.

"We haven't exactly tracked her down yet but we're narrowing things down where she could be so it shouldn't be much longer." IF said.

"I'll inform the others about this so that they'll be in the loop." Vert said.

"Alright well I'll take my leave now so you can get back to work." IF said as she left the office.

"I guess now we have some free time. Prehaps I should get these down to the blacksmith." Chika said grabbing the materials.

"I guess I'll go to being cooped up in here is can be a bit..." Before she could finish an explosion rang out.

Vert stood their with a neutral expression "Chika... tell me that wasn't an explosion."

Chika looked outstide the window and noticed smoke coming from the middle of Leanbox.

"Um... I think that came from the barracks." She slowly stated.

Vert then started to shake furiously before she spoke "I swear if it's one of the new recruits I will personally hang he or she ON A POLE UNTIL THEY ARE BLUE IN THE FACE!" Vert roared and exited her office.

Chika only sighed "And just when the day was turning out good." She said then proceeded to follow the CPU making sure she doesn't cause any property damage.

 **F3: This took me a while to get this up but now we know who this unknown character is. What do you think so far? And now for todays shout out question. What is the name of an armors in Megaman X6. Leave a comment in the reply below to answer. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**F3: Hello readers. As I said before I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia I only own this story and plot. So with that out of the way... GAME START!**

 **Chapter 7.**

"Thank you for the information Vert I'll have the guards on lookout." Kei said as she **disconnected** from Vert. Kei rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on then she looked toward the amount of paperwork she had to do because Noire has been seemingly avoiding it and Uni on yet another quest to help bring in shares so she is stuck doing the paperwork.

"I can't comprehend how Histoire manages to do it so easy." Kei groaned. She then looked over the copy of a picture of Croire.

 _"I might have to do some more digging into this Croire."_ She thought and began checking this Croire person. She pulled up some information about her.

After about ten minutes of researching she found what she wanted "Hm... it seems that this Croire was quiet a troublemaker in her youth but other than that she seemed to have fell off the grid quite some time ago." Kei pondered.

"Perhaps I'll have to dig up some more information." She said before she felt a pair of arms going around her neck loosely and feeling pressure on top of her head.

"Whatcha doin' Kei Kei?" Noire questioned with a wondering look.

Kei simply shrugged at the black haired CPUs antics "Simply trying to locate a person that could um... help us." Kei added.

"Really who?" Noire asked trying to get a look at the computer in front of her.

Kei was trying not to lose composure but her patience was beginning to dwindle "Don't you have some work to do Noire. As a CPU you have a duty to fulfill the obligations as one instead of allowing myself and Uni to do all the work for Lastation." Kei said.

"Oh c'mon you need to have a little bit of fun once in a while yah know instead of acting such a stick in the mud." Noire pouted.

Kei sweet dropped "I am not a stick in the mud. I'm just dedicated to my work as Lastations oracle."

"Dedicated more like overworked if you ask me." Noire jested back.

Kei was almost at the end of her rope of her composure "Will you kindly remove your arms from around my neck and chin off my head please." Kei said with most restriction.

Instead of doing what Kei said Noire got an idea "You know I got this brillant idea. You been working for hours on end and you deserve a break don't you." Noire said with a wicked smirk on her face.

Some reason a shiver went up her spine and she started sweating _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_

"How about we play a game that'll get the work off your mind." Noire smiled.

"Um... okay just... what kind of game?" She questioned hesitantly.

Noire then took here left hand and poked Kei head "Tag! Your it!" She called out and like a bullet Noire ran out.

Kei sat there dumbfounded at what just happened "A game... of tag." She simply stated.

She took a minute to compose herself before giving a confident smile "Very well if that's how she wants to play." She said confidently chasing after the CPU.

 **=HDN=**

"Thank you for relaying this information to me Chika. I'll inform lady Blanc at once." Mina stated disconnecting from her. With an objective in mind the scholar oracle went to locate the CPU to give her the information given by Chika.

However before she could locate Blanc she heard two sets of screams coming her direction which could only mean two people; Rom and Ram. They stopped in front of Mina but instead of wearing there normal attire they're now each wearing a children sized maids outfit with a black frilled skirt with a white apron expect Roms had light blue lining while Rams had bright pink lining.

They both seemed out of breath like they were running from something "What on earth is going on with you two?" Mina questioned the maid clad candidates.

"Oh Mina thank goodness your here have you seen Blanc?" Ram asked quickly.

"Um... no not yet... why?" She questioned again.

"Oh good cause I think we've finally..." Before Ram could finish a voice called.

"Rom... Ram... where are you?" Blanc called out. The both nearly froze in place almost as if a chill went up their spine.

"Uh oh!" Ram said.

"Run away!" Rom stated and just like that they quickly ran away from Blanc's voice leaving a confused Mina wondering why they would run away from Blanc in the first place.

Blanc came into view wearing now a snow white strapless dress that only went down to her kness with a light blue thigh length stockings along with a small snow white dress shoes. She also wears a white lily hair pin just above her right ear.

"Now where have those two adorable sisters of mine went to." Blanc said then noticed Mina.

"Ah Mina have you seen Rom and Ram anywhere?" She questioned.

"Um... no I haven't." Mina lied already guessing what Blanc has been doing.

"Oh poo I still have some outfits that I wanted to fit them into." Blanc pouted.

Mina could only ponder what outfits she put her sisters in which why explains the maid outfits she spotted earlier.

Then Mina remembered what she had to do "Lady Blanc can I bother you for just a moment?" Mina asked.

"But of course. You have a question for me." She said.

"Actually I have some information that Chika told me about. She even sent me a copy of what they've discovered. Especially about a certain person." Mina said handing the file to Blanc.

Blanc took the file and read over it carefully "Hm... it has seemed that this Croire person is a problem but will she be a threat to Gamindustri?" Blanc questioned.

"I'm not certain for sure but from what Chika told me Miss IF is currently tracking her whereabouts." Mina informed.

"Thank you Mina." Blanc said but then looking Mina over with a knowing look.

"Um... Something wrong lady Blanc?" Mina questioned.

"How long have you been wear that scholars outfit it seems rather old." Blanc questioned.

"Well probably ever since I've started here." She answered.

Blanc then pondered before answered "Then it's settled I'm going to make you a new outfit." she decided.

"N-no no its quite okay I'm more comfy how I am." Mina said quickly.

Blanc simply shook her head "I apologize if I don't believe you." Blanc then grabbed one of Mina's sleeves

"But even you need a change in apparel." Blanc said then proceeded to drag Mina away.

"So I'll take care of this immediately." She added walking away happily dragging Mina who struggled to try and get away.

"Huh?! Wait I don't think that's necessary!" Mina protested trying to break free but due to Blanc's strength she couldn't get away leaving her fate to Blanc's dress fittings.

 **=HDN=**

In Planeptune Nepgear and Neptune were currently out on a quest near the outskirt of the Golden Summit; more like it was Neptune dragging Nepgear along for the quest and it was high level quest that they've been meaning to take care of.

Another slash from Neptunes sword making the monster materialize into data pixels "That was rather uneventful." She sighed obviously not amused by the monsters thus far. She looked over her shoulder seeing if Nepgear was behind her.

"Hey Nepgear how you holding up back their?!" She called out.

At that moment Nepgear just finished off another monster but she was exhausted not used to fighting stronger monster than she's used to.

"Are we... almost... done?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Not yet." the goddess said taking out the paper with the mission objective. "It states that no matter how many monster the agents kill off more of them show up." She stated putting back in her pocket.

"More than likely there has to be a spawn point or something else." She added.

"Well hopefully we can find this spawn point cause I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." Nepgear added sweating profusely.

Neptune then started looking around till looking toward the golden summit "Perhaps we should check their as well just to cover more ground." Neptune added.

Nepgear looked at her with a questionable look "Why do you believe the spawn point would be up their?" She questioned.

"Only simple deduction, sense we couldn't find it anywhere there is only one place where it could be and that would be somewhere inside the summit." Neptune said and began walking in the direction.

"Wait for me Neptune." Nepgear said running after her sister.

 **=HDN=**

Once they got inside the summit their were already multiple monsters around the area "I've forgotten how big this place is." Neptune said.

"Not to mention what this place does to the gravity." Nepgear said jumping on top of one of the platforms which was three feet off the ground.

"True. We better start searching. You start looking in that direction and all begin this way." Neptune said.

Nepgear grew a little concerned about the idea "Maybe its best we should stick together it better that...um Neptune?" Nepgear said but then noticed that Neptune already left her.

"I guess...I'll just begin over here." She then added beginning her search for the monster spawn point.

After searching around and defeating monsters Nepgear pushed onward but when she got to the second level of the summit their were more monster then their were in the previous area.

"Looks like Neptune hasn't gotten up here yet." She said to herself. A monster roared at her getting her attention.

"AH! Oh my goodness!" She then looked at the monster.

"Huh? Wait a minute I've never seen this monster before." Nepgear then added on starting to examine the monster.

The monster was about twice her size on all four like a wild dog but having some cybernetics along its body. It has black armored skin with a grey underbelly its eyes are nothing but dark orange eyes with two horns sticking out of its head.

Nepgear took a glance at the monsters cybernetics "Those almost look similar to the cybernetics I have back at the lab." She said readying her sword.

The monster roared as if preparing to attack "Guess I've got no choice here." She declared as she was surrounded by a blinding light activating her HDD.

When the light faded she was now wearing a black bikini-esque outfit with part of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces. The chest part is connected around the neck and wears a pair of elbow length gloves and thigh length boots. Her hair becomes a bright purple with a pink tone to it with her bangs reach her knees. Her eyes are now a bright blue color and wears a white round piece with a blue center.

"I won't hold back so you better be ready." She said confidently summoning her weapon.

Her weapon consisted of a long blade but with a handle similar to a gun which is attached to a muzzle on top of it.

The monster lunged at Nepgear which she avoided the first attack but didn't see the tail that it swiped at her sending her back some ways. She managed to get her grip back and she went on the offensive slashing at the monster striking at the metal part of it but all that did was bounce right off.

"This might be more difficult than I thought it would be." She said to herself worried.

"I better try a different approach." She added this staying back aiming her weapon, and fired an energy shot at the monster. The shot hit its mark making the recoil from the shot. Seeing this she fired continuous shots at the monster.

The monster tried to block the shots but to no avail as the consist barrage of attacks was proving to be too much for it to handle. Then in a last effort a slot opened in its arm and glowed brightly surrounding it in a barrier blocking the shots from its enemy.

Nepgear noticed this and ceased firing "It can generate a barrier. That's something I'll have to take care of." She then dashed toward the barrier.

"Try this on for size; Mirage Dance!" Nepgear declared as she performed several cuts at the barrier then a piercing cut.

The monsters barrier took the blunt of the attack but was too much for it handle in which it dissolved. The monster recoiled after the attack only angering it further.

"Alright time to finish it off." Nepgear added summoning two floating mechanical bits.

"Bits released. Target in sight." She declared as the sphere launched toward opposite sides of the monster and began to blast the monster. The monster tried to retaliate but couldn't due to the constant attacks on it.

The spheres continued to blast away at the monster until they were used up allowing Nepgear to finish it off with her gun-sword delivering the final blow. The monster turned into data pixels ending the fight.

Nepgear panted a little before turning back to her regular form "Phew that was a little tricky but it worked out.I better go find Neptune, hopefully she's okay." Nepgear said with an objective in mind and went to find her CPU sister.

Unknown to Nepgear that the mysterious figure was watching her and everything she was doing during the fight "Well... that certainly didn't go as planned, but I still have my monsters doing the work." She giggled.

"This is a lot of fun. I'm getting a blast out of this." She added.

Nepgear was able to meet back up with Neptune after finding her taking care of other monsters on a higher level of the summit.

"I've searched everywhere and that spawn point isn't around here." Neptune said frustrated.

"Maybe whatever was here probably left the area entirely." Nepgear suggested.

Neptune let out a dissatisfied grunt "Great. Came out all this way just to waste so much time in this idiotic search in which what we're looking for isn't even here!" She ranted.

"It doesn't look like there anymore monsters so we better get back to Histoire and report in." Nepgear suggested.

Neptune dismissed her weapon before turning toward the area where the exit was "Fine its better than hanging around here all day." She said.

Nepgear began to follow suit but saw something out of the corner of her eye "Huh?" She turned around real quick but when she did the object was already gone.

"That was weird I thought I felt like we were being watched. Must've been my imagination." Nepgear said to herself.

"Nepgear you coming or not!' Neptune called out.

"Oh right coming!" Nepgear called back running toward her sister.

The figure then reappeared "Phew that was close, but I'm at least having some fun." The figure said letting out another giggled before disappearing her laughter echoing throughout the Golden Summit.

 **F3: Chapter complete. Well guys what do you think? It might have took me a bit to do but I got it out. I've also decided to not do anymore shout out questions because I really haven't gotten any ideas for them. With that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**F3: Welcome back everyone and its time to continue onward. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own this story, and so with that being said... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 8.**

Neptune and Nepgear returned to Planeptune after the supposed failed quest "That was a big waste of time, whoever sent out that quest is probably laughing like no tomorrow." Neptune ranted still pretty ticked about the quest.

Nepgear only sighed "Well at least we got out for a little while. Right?" Nepgear said.

Her sister was about to reply but was cut by their oracle greeting them "Welcome back Neptune, Nepgear. Was everything sucessful?" She questioned.

Neptune only grunted "Try a huge flop if you ask me. Not only that we didn't find whatever was spawning monster but some reason after awhile the monsters just seemed to stop."

"Is that so. Well then there is something I need to tell you two." Histoire replied.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Nepgear questioned curious what Histoire had to say.

"Actually I was recently informed by Miss Chika from Leanbox that there might be a potential troublemaker wandering around Gamindustri." Histoire said.

"Histoire I'm sure who ever this person could be just some prankster going around." Neptune replied.

"Actually its much more serious than that." Histoire said gesturing them to follow her.

They followed Histoire into Neptune's office "When Chika sent me the information I decided to check on her background and I found this." Histoire said.

Histoire brought up an article about said person reading "Outbreak of monsters appear in Lowee due to unknown sources." The article read.

"Okay but what does this have to do with our mystery troublemaker." Neptune replied.

"Because witnesses claimed seeing a petite women actually summoning those monsters before the attack happened." Histoire stated.

Nepgear was surprised by this information "So she has the ability to summon monsters on a whim."

"Yes if left alone she could cause severe harm to the other nations if she wanted to." Neptune stated now understanding the situation.

"That might be trickier than we think Neptune. We currently have no understanding of her current whereabouts but IF is still investigating just where she might be." Histoire stated.

"So until IF gets a fix on her location we aren't going to do anything about it right." Neptune said crossing her arms.

Histoire nodded in response "I'm afraid so."

Nepgear began to ponder an idea that she had "But what if we had something of hers; would it be able to track down where she might be, like retracing a persons steps." Nepgear suggested.

"It's possible but what do we have that would belong to her?" Histoire questioned.

"Actually I have something that might belong to her." Nepgear smiled.

Both of them looked at Nepgear "Are you positive? We don't want this to be a dead lead." Neptune said.

Nepgear nodded "I'm sure of it I just have to get it from the lab and probably reassemble it as well, once then I can figure the point of origin which might be the location of where this other Croire could be at if anywhere at all." She explained.

"Very well Nepgear I will leave you to that. Come find me when you have it figured out." Histoire added.

"Alright I'll get right on it." She stated and began making her way toward her lab with an objective in mind.

"Guess I'll take care of some other work to catch up on." Neptune said making her way toward her office eager to get started on the workload.

 **=HDN=**

After an hour passed Nepgear was able to piece back together the mechanical arm. She connected the out-link cables to it and began to retrace where it came from and maybe where this other Croire could be hiding at.

Nepgear typed furiously as data flew past the screen "It seems to be complex but nothing I can't handle." She said confidently as she typed. After about another five minutes the data came together and pinpointed a location on the map.

"Got it!" She cheered then look at where the point of origin.

"Wait a minute... that location. It seems to be an abandoned facility." Nepgear said aloud. She wrote down the location and then buzzed out of the lab straight toward Neptunes office.

She went inside already seeing Neptune engrossed in her work with Histoire hovering nearby "Sorry if I'm interrupting but I just finished analyzing the data and I managed to track down where it originated from." Nepgear said.

"I take it you made some headway on this." Histoire added.

"Actually yes. It took a little bit because I had to first reassemble it then I a ton of data which seem very complex but it didn't take me long to figure..." Nepgear began but her sister cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Could you get to the point already sis." She stated quickly.

Nepgear retracted a little bit "Oh um... here's where I tracked it down to." She gave the piece of paper to Neptune.

She took it and looked at it "This location looks to be in between Lastation and Lowee." Neptune answered.

"It an abandoned facility that was used as a laboratory but had to be shutdown after a monster invaded. However most of them did escape but those that were left behind perished from the monster attack." Histoire added.

"Hiding out in an abandoned building is a little cliche don't you think." Neptune said not so enthused of the matter.

"Well then if girl is their we better go Nepgear." She added getting up from behind her desk.

"Um... actually I would rather handle this myself. I mean if that's okay with you." Nepgear suggested.

Neptune blinked a moment before responding "You sure your okay cause this is someone that has a knack for hiding." Neptune said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine if anything I'll call the others in case I need help. So why don't you continue working and I'll handle this one." Nepgear added confidently.

Neptune thought it over for a minute before making her decision "Hm... Alright just don't overdo yourself okay." She instructed.

"Right." With that said Nepgear ran out of the office with her destination in mind.

She activated her HDD once she was outside the basilicom and flew toward the Lastation and Lowee border. During her flight she sent out a message to Uni, Rom, and Ram tell her to meet up at the location she sent them.

After about a half hour flight she arrived at the designated spot where Uni, Rom and Ram were waiting "Sorry for the wait everyone." She landed and deactivated her HDD returning to normal.

"Did I keep you all waiting?" She questioned.

"Actually I walked here since it was close by." Uni stated.

"Yeah but at least everyone's here now." Ram replied.

The all faced the large building in front of them which was in much need of work. It's a two story building with broken windows that still had some glass on that are threatening to come off at any given time. Some parts of the building was coming off. The roof of the building was missing plenty of shingles.

"Wow I guess it does look pretty abandoned." Uni stated getting a look at the building.

"It... looks... scary." Rom said hiding herself behind Ram.

"Hey we so got this!" Ram added confidently.

Nepgear took a breath "Okay everyone lets get going. But lets stay close so we don't get separated."

"Okay." They all said in unison as they entered the abandoned building.

Once they got inside it wasn't any better inside. There are wires hanging from the ceiling some of them were sparking which meant there was power within the building. Also with debris scattered around the inside such as broken glass and rubble. The lights flickered constantly from off to on which help illuminate the building.

"It's quite a big place so everyone stick close, also be careful of the broken glass we don't anyone splitting their feet open so watch your step." Nepgear warned as they began making their way through the building.

Some time passed and so far no monsters have appeared to try and attack them which was a change of pace for them but still having them on edge "Doesn't look like no ones here." Ram said.

"This is just the bottom floor There looks like their is another level above us." Nepgear said and just before they could move any further the intercom buzzed to life.

 **"Hello? This thing on? Good. Then this is your lovely hostess Croire and it seems that we have a few contestants here today with us. Lets see how they do against the obstacles that are here. Good luck you're going to need it."** Coire said as the intercom buzzed again.

The girls looked at each other for a moment "Well at least we're in the right place." Nepgear said earning a sweat drop from the others.

Before they could proceed any further three circles with a pentagonal and star simple appeared as they shined bright blind the four CPU Candidates.

When the light died down they looked what appeared which were three sets of two small wild dogs for a total of six wild dogs in total.

Once again the intercom buzzed to life **"Alright time for round one ladies. Your goal is to beat these monster within a three minute time limit."** Coire stated as a timer appeared above them.

 **"And you time starts right now."** She added as the timer started counting down. When that happened the wild dogs charged at them.

"Here they come." Uni said summoning her rifle preparing herself for a battle.

Rom and Ram summoned there staffs "Lets beat these bullies." Ram added confidently.

Nepgear summoned her beam sword "I won't back down so get ready." She said readying herself.

Nepgear tried charging at one them but another got in the way taking the blow while the other managed to claw at her. Nepgear yelped in pain as a third tried to attack her from the side but Uni shot it away from her.

"These monsters are wild dogs so they hunt in packs and work as a team." Uni said dodging one before it could hit her.

Rom fired one of her spells "Comet Meteor." Rom declared as twelve white orbs came falling down on striking two of the wilds dogs defeating them as they turned into pixels.

"Try these on for size you dummy! Ice Coffin!" She declared as she stab her staff into the ground which cracked toward one of the wild dogs before encasing it in ice then it exploding defeating the monster.

Uni looked up at the time seeing only about a minute and thirty seconds left "We better hurry up we don't got a lot of time left." Uni warned blasting away another wild dog.

"Then we got to finish this fast." Nepgear added.

They all agreed and charged the remaining monsters. Nepgear took her sword sliced it on the ground "Slash Wave!" She declared launching an energy wave on the ground knocking the other monsters away.

"I'll finish this." She then began charging her rifle "EX Multi Blaster: Load Empress!" She declared as a gold beam fired from her rifle hitting the remaining monsters turning them into pixels.

They looked at the timer above them noticing the timer stopped at only thirty seconds before vanishing.

The intercom buzzed again **"Well congratulations you passed. But that was only the first round you still got another round to go."** Croire stated as the door open which was another flight of stairs.

 **"C'mon up if you ready for the next round."** Croire said as the intercom buzzed out.

"You know I'm really starting to get annoyed. Just wait till I get my hands on her." Uni said annoyed.

"What if this just another one of her traps?" Rom added worried.

"Hey we got this! We can take anything this girl can throw at us.!" Ram cheered.

"Hope your right on that." Nepgear said.

They walked up the flight of stairs to the next floor. When they arrived the next floor was littered with trash the only difference was the floor seemed more open spaced than the previous floor.

"Great another conveniently placed floor." Uni said nonchalant.

The intercom buzzed again "Oh great not her again." Uni said.

 **"Welcome to round two ladies. This shouldn't be complicated for you. You'll see ahead of you'll see some puzzle blocks ahead of you."** She said.

They looked ahead of them and there are nine puzzle blocks each with different shapes.

 **"Your job is to solve this puzzle. Easy right? Wrong cause while you're trying to solve it I'll be sending waves of monsters at you and they'll stop once the puzzle has been solved. Oh and one more thing only one of you is allowed to solve. Take as long as you need."** Croire explained then the intercom buzzed out.

And on cue a summoners portal opened and monsters of all sizes began to come out of it.

"Uni you think you can handle the puzzle?" Nepgear questioned readying her sword.

"Alright you girls keep the monsters busy." Uni said getting right to the puzzle. The puzzle itself had multiple shapes with different symbols on each one. "How am I suppose to solve this one?" She whispered.

Nepgear, Rom, Ram continued battle back the monsters "Slash Wave!" Nepgear shouted slicing the ground releasing a purple wave sending some of the monster back.

"Take this you dummies! Ice Coffin!" She stabbed the ground with her staff and before they knew it the monsters were frozen inside ice crystals stopping them in there tracks.

Rom sent three light arrows at some monsters before stepping back then firing a medium sized fireball at them "They just keep coming." Rom said.

"Uni has the puzzle coming!" Nepgear shouted back.

"I think I'm starting to understand it." Uni said pressing one of the piece inward. It didn't move once she did so which means she got it right. "Okay I think I got. Keep them busy just a little bit longer okay girls." Uni said.

"Okay!" They all said charging the newly summoned monsters.

"Bit Combination." Nepgear declared as two mini drones appeared next to her "Go." She ordered and the drones charged the monsters flanking them on each side and then releasing a beam of energy hitting them from both sides. Nepgear then charged in with her sword to deliver the last hit turning the monsters into pixels.

Rom and Ram each summoned a thunder cloud above the monsters and before the monsters could attack lightning struck them paralyzing them momentaraly.

"Okay next is this piece and... got it!" Uni said pressing the final piece into place which then unlocked the door.

"Piece of cake." Uni said.

And as per completing the puzzle the summoner circle disappeared. The intercom then buzzed to life **"Well done for completing the second round ladies now come on up and claim your prize."** Croire stated.

"Oh there's going to be a prize alright; it's called me getting a hold of you when I get up their." Uni said obviously irritated by this.

Once again the four CPU Candidates began there accend toward the top floor of the facility.

 **=HDN=**

When the reached their destination the top floor looked more like someone was living here complete with an old run down mattress with bed covers, a small table for dining with a run down gray cloak hanging off one of the chairs.

"Whoa this is not what I was expecting." Nepgear said taking a good look of the place.

"It's like some homeless person lives here." Ram said bluntly.

"Gee thanks. Sorry if it's not up to your standards of living." A familiar voice rung out ahead of them.

They each prepared there weapons readying to confront whoever it was.

The person stepped out of the shadows and into full view of them. Coire stood just taller than Nepgear but mature and lady like. She has bright blonde hair that is curved off the sides and messy in the back with dark blue eyes. Her tan color skin complements her slick hourglass figure. She wears a black and purple dress that splits down the bottom of her dress and open in the middle of her chest revealing her flat stomach along with white stockings. On each side of her face is a translucent butterfly wing.

"Thought you girls show up." Croire stated holding a smirk.

"Wait a minute." Nepgear said looking her over before coming to a conclusion "Are you Croire?" She questioned.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." She laughed.

That only seemed to anger Uni "Look you we don't have time for your games so why don't just..."

"Game? Oh right my little trial that I put you girls through, boy that was fun!" Croire laughed holding her gut.

"Why you..." Uni began angry but Nepgear stopped her.

"Stay calm Uni. I'll take care of this." Nepgear said calmly which was enough for Uni to back off.

"You know... you don't look that dangerous from what the file described you to be." Nepgear said.

"File... wow they have a file on me. Not surprised there. Let me guess they pictured me as some troublemaker that causes havok anywhere I go." She said.

"Um... yes... actually." Nepgear said.

"I only cause trouble just for the fun of not to really hurt people you know. I mean heck even switching the personality of the CPU's was harmless." Croire stated.

The girls became silent for a moment before they spoke.

"So your telling us that you..." Nepgear began.

"Swapped our sisters..." Uni added.

"And Verts personalities just because..." Rom stated.

"It was funny!" Ram finished.

Croire just nodded her head "Yep." She stated before realizing what she said

"Wait did you say sisters?" She questioned as they all nodded.

"Oh... well... didn't know that." She stated plainly as the other just fell on the floor comically.

"But you know for you girls getting through my little trial I might have something that can turn them back to how they use to be." Croire added.

"Seriously just like that not even going to put up a fight." Uni said. Croire just shrugged

"Hey four against one is more than likely I'll get my ass handed to me on silver platter. But I do have one condition." Croire added.

"Knew it. There had to be a catch." Ram said.

"You girls can't tell anyone that I'm here okay. I just for now want some piece and quiet." Croire said.

Before Nepgear could question Uni beat her to the punch "How do we know we can trust and that ain't some trick?" Uni questioned.

"You can' 's why it's called gambling." Croire added as she took something from her dress pocket which was a small silver case handing it to Nepgear.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That contains four needles that were used on them. That will turn them back to how they once were." Croire explained.

"I can't believe this but thank you." Nepgear said actually wrapping Croire in a hug.

"H-Hey I didn't asked to hug all over me okay." She said pushing her off

"Now get going before I change my mind." She ordered.

And with that the Candidates left the facility Uni taking one of the needles to Lastation while Ram took one to hold till they got home to Lowee.

Nepgear would have to deliver one to Chika in Leanbox while she took the last one to Planeptune finally beginning able to put this all behind them.

 **F3: Well just one more chapter to go and that will be that. Thank you for joining me on this wonderful adventure. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**F3: Well everyone we are nearing the final chapter so hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I had fun typing it. So without interruptions... Game Start!**

 **Chapter 9.**

Uni just returned to Lastation with the needle in hand that is suppose to turn Noire back to normal _"That girl better be right about this otherwise she's really going to get it from me."_ Uni thought as she entered the Bascilicom she could hear Noire playing a game on her console

"Ha take that hotshot!" Noire cheered in victory.

Kei noticed that Uni returned and greeted her "Welcome home Uni. I take it that your quest was successful." The young oracle asked.

"Very. So where's Noire?" Uni questioned.

Kei gave a frustrated grunt "She been in her room most of the day playing her game while I've been taking care of things around the basilicom and it's starting to become tetious."

"Let me see if I can do something about that." Uni assured.

"Please do." Kei suggested then walked away.

Uni then proceeded to head toward Noires room. Once she arrived she entered she noticed that her room was quite a mess with her bed sheets all tangled along with her clothes scattered every where.

She then turned her attention to Noire who was wearing a long white over-shirt that extended to her knees with part of it hanging of her shoulders. Uni cleared her throat getting her sisters attention.

"Oh welcome back little sis. Wanna play? Its two person so we can..." Noire began but Uni cut her off.

"You were suppose to be helping Kei with work instead of letting her do it." Uni said.

Noire only tilted her head in confusion "Was I?" She questioned.

"YES!" Uni roared.

"Oh right guess I forgot but hey I had plenty of time to kill." Noire smiled.

Uni's eye twitched at this but then remembered what she was suppose to do _"As much as I like this Noire she can be bratty as all hell."_ Uni thought.

She then looked toward the needle in her hand _"Hope this works."_ She thought.

"Hey Noire." Uni begin.

"Yes my adorable little sister." Noire smiled.

Uni then put a hand onto Noire's exposed shoulder "Sorry for this in advance." Uni stated.

That only confused Noire "Sorry for...YEOW!" Noire shouted in pain as the needle was driving into her skin. Uni then removed it after all the liquid as been expelled.

"Why did you do that?! That really... really... hurt." Noire said her speech being to slur before finally passing out.

Uni stood their baffled about what just occurred "Huh. Must have a sleep effect on them." Uni said looking at her now asleep sister then before dragging Noire to the bed.

"I'll let her sleep it'll probably take full effect later." Uni said before walking out of her sister bedroom hoping that would return her to normal.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile in Lowee Rom and Ram have just returned and are looking for Blanc "So we just give her this and she'll be back to normal right." Ram said.

"I... guess so." Rom added. They were on their way to find when they were stopped by Mina.

"There you two are! You two ran off before you could explain yourselves." Mina said sternly then looked at what Ram had in her hands.

"And why are you holding a needle in her hand? Not for another one of your pranks I hope." Mina added.

"No way! This is actually something for Blanc." Ram quickly said before gesturing to her twin.

"Um... yes... something Blanc might need." Rom agreed.

Mina raised a questionable brow before speaking "Like what pray tell?"

Rom and Ram where rattling their brains to figure something cause if they didn't they knew Mina would confiscate it.

Not a moment later Rom came up with an idea "It's a flu shot." Rom said.

"A... flu shot?" Mina questioned in which Rom nodded

"Yes you know this time of year even around Lowee." Rom added then gestured to Ram who followed suit.

"Right remember Vert she got the flu last year and was down for we wanted to make sure big sis is up to date on hers so it wouldn't happen like with Vert." Ram stated.

Mina at first didn't know what to think especially whenever Ram is involved usually meant a prank but thinking about what they've said it is around the flu season in Lowee.

So with a sigh Mina gave in "Alright then but I'll come with you so that she is given it." Mina added.

"Okay!' They both agreed and went to find Blanc.

It didn't take long cause Blanc was in her library currently reading one of her novels in her lounge chair.

"Oh there you are." Mina said. Her voice got Blanc's attention as she placed a marker on the page before closing the book.

"Hello Mina, Rom, Ram anything I can help you with?" She questioned with a voice like silk getting up from her seat.

"Actually its Rom and Ram have a request." Mina said as she explained to her about the needle.

"Hm... I see you do provide a valid point so I don't see no harm in it." Blanc said as she sat back down.

"You may begin if you like." She said.

Ram passed the needle to Mina making her the point didn't poke her "Okay but first." She said taking out a small bottle of rubbing alchol and a cotton ball

"This will sterilize the point where I'll inject it." Mina said putting some on the cotton ball before rubbing it on the exposed shoulder.

"Okay here we go." Mina then injected the needle into Blanc's shoulder feeling a minor prick.

Mina then pulled out after a few seconds "There that's all of it. I'll get rid of this now." She said walking out leaving Rom and Ram with Blanc.

"Thanks you two for worrying about my health. I think I'm just going... to take... a quick... nap." She said before falling asleep on the chair.

Rom and Ram high five each other before leaving their sleeping sister in peace.

 **=HDN=**

In Leanbox Chika has just received something from Nepgear and was explained the whole situation and that it was handled except for leaving out the part about Croire. Chika took the needle in tow and was currently making her way through the Basilicom thinking of how to inject this into Vert without her going all berserk mode on her.

She then remembered that Vert hasn't been getting enough sleep due to all the problems that keep on happening in Leanbox. With that in mind she had the perfect idea _"Hopefully she's in the mood for some dinner."_ Chika thought heading toward the kitchen .

Vert was having the worst day she'd ever had. She had take care of monsters in not one, not two, but four areas of Leanbox because most of the guild agents are in other nations including IF who was suddenly very eager to go towards Planeptune for some reason.

After that she had a meeting with her councils in which she nearly fell asleep in which lasted three hours. At the near end of the day she was extremely tired "All I just want for one day is some piece and quiet but even around here I can't seem to do that. It's almost like this day is just out to..." Before she could finish somebody knocked on her door.

Out of reflex she summoned her spear and prepared to throw it "If it's another one of those soldier I swear I will freaking kill something by the end of the fucking day!" Vert swore under her breath.

"Who. is. it?" She said begrudgingly.

"It's Chika and I've made some dinner for you." Chika said from behind the door.

Vert then dismissed her weapon "Come in." She ordered. The door opened and Chika wheeled in a cart with a silver tray and cover on top of it.

"Just thought you might like something. I whipped up one of my own recipes." Chika smiled.

Vert only stared at her plainly "The last time you cooked one of your recipes I couldn't get the taste of hot pepper out of the mouth for the entire day." She stated bluntly causing Chika to sweat-drop.

"Right that was my fault but trust me this will help you and help get you some sleep." Chika smiled.

Vert studied her oracle for a moment trying to find if she was tricking her or something "Alright just what is it that you cooked up." Vert asked.

Chika took the top off the plate and revealed a small vanilla cake with chocolate icing and mini strawberries around the top.

"Its a vanilla bean cake it one of my favorites when I was a kid so maybe thought you might like it." She said placing it on the table before taking a small knife and slicing a piece on a plate then placing it in front of her CPU.

"Why don't you try a piece and tell me what you think?" She asked keeping her smile.

Vert was hesitant at first but eventually she took off a small piece that she was given and ate it. She tasted the textured of the cake before swallowing it "Its actualy quite good, no wonder you like this so much." Vert complimented.

"Thank you. I thought you would like it." Chika said.

Vert then felt a sense of grogginess consume her "I'm feeling quite tired... I think i'm just... going... to..." She said groggly as she swayed back and forth before falling asleep in the office.

Chika only stared at Verts sleeping form "Wow that's some strong stuff. Knocked her out cold." Chika replied now she was faced with having to get the busty goddess into her room but decided against it instead to just leave her their till she wakes up.

 **=HDN=**

Nepgear was now arriving in Planeptune after having to deliver the needle to Chika and having to explain everything to her which by the time she returned the sun was starting to set over the nation.

She arrived at the bascilicom and returned to her normal form "I'm home!" She called out.

At first nobody answered "Huh... where is everybody?" She questioned herself only to get an answer in the form Histoire attempting to carry some papers that were wrap together by string making little progress.

"Oh... Nepgear welcome... back." She panted obviously exhausted.

"Oh my goodness. Histoire are you okay!?" Nepgear replied running over to the small oracle and grabbing the small stack of papers taking the weight off of Histoire.

"Thank you Nepgear." She said gratefully as she caught her breath.

"Why were carrying these around anyway?" Nepgear questioned.

"You see when you left Neptune wanted some more of the papers she'd finished the other day filed so that could be approved; hense the papers you're holding." Histoire explained.

"Oh but since I'm back now do you want me to take them." She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble. Though I wish that; I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth; that she would take a break once in a while she's been in her office almost non-stop." Histoire added.

"Well you were the one said that big sis doesn't work enough." Nepgear replied then remembered about what she had to do.

"Right I almost forgot! Histoire I might need your help with something." Nepgear said.

"Okay but what for if I may ask?" Histoire questioned.

Nepgear explained the situation that has recently happened on the mission about how the CPUs were acting differently but she left out the part about Croire staying true to her word.

"I think I get it now. So how do you intent on injecting it into Neptune?" She questioned.

Nepgear thought a moment before coming up with a solution "Well if we can't inject into her directly maybe inject indirectly or more like ingest it." Nepgear suggested.

"Ingestion like a drink or having her eat something." Histoire said.

"Right but we know pudding would be out of the question so maybe we can mix this in with one of her drinks and I know just the one." Nepgear smiled.

"Oh? What would that be?" Histoire asked confused her statement.

"I sort of got her hooked on some herbal tea that Vert sent over sometime ago and she has loved it so maybe that will work." Nepgear said.

"Very well. I'll have you make the nessecary preparation while I will keep Neptune busy and inform her that you've returned." Histoire said.

"Great. I'll be back in a jiffy." Nepgear said as she made her way toward the kitchen area while Histoire returned to Neptunes office.

About ten minutes later Neptune was still working on other paperwork when Nepgear stepped in with a cup of hot tea on a serving plate "Hello big sis." Nepgear greeted.

Neptune took her eyes off the paperwork a moment and noticed the her sister had entered the room "Hello Nepgear. Histoire told me that you've returned from your quest." Neptune said bluntly.

"Yeah turns out this Croire person wasn't their so we left and seeing that we had some time we went to the arcade in Lastation before parting ways." Nepgear lied only Histoire full knowing what had happened.

"Well that was a bust. IF needs to get her information right." Neptune said begrudgingly.

Nepgear then approached the desk setting the cup of tea down in front of her "Um... what's this?" Neptune asked.

"I thought that you might be thirsty after all you have been working pretty hard these last few days." Nepgear said coaxing her sister to the drink in front of her.

"Well... I have been feeling rather parched because of the workload... so I guess I could use a little pick me up." Neptune said setting the paperwork down grabbing hold of the tea cup by the handle and blew on it knowing that it was hot before taking a big sip.

"Ah... that hits the spot." She said putting it down then noticing Nepgear and Histoire leaving.

"Where are you two going?" She questioned.

"Oh just thought we might leave you be and let you get back to work." Histoire said before they exited her office.

"Are you sure this will work?" She questioned.

"It should and in about three... two... one." Nepgear counted down and as if on cue they heard a noise before taking a peek inside and noticing Neptune out cold on her desk already asleep.

"Wow that's rather impressive." Histoire commented.

"Yep it sure is. That should return her to her old cheery self." Nepgear said as they closed the door allowing the CPU to rest hopefully to have all of this sooner behind them rather than later.

 **F3: Well guys just one more chapter to go and that's the finish line, the aftermath of it all. If you like this story make sure you leave a reply and so with that I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**F3: Now to finally finsh everything up. Once again for the disclaimer. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to its proper developers. Since this is the final chapter... FINAL PHASE!**

 **Chapter 10: Epilogue.**

The sun rose on Gamindustri as it's residents began to wake up for the morning day especially for those in Lastatioon. However a loud shriek seemed to have echoed from inside the basilicom coming from a certain raven haired CPU.

Meanwhile inside the basilicom Noire just woken up "What am I wearing?!" Noire exclaimed.

A knock came at her door and before she could respond Uni came in "Morning Noire. So how you feeling?" Uni asked.

"How am I feeling?! First I feel completely embarrassed by what I'm wearing plus I thought I got rid of this old thing." Noire said.

"Um... you kind of fell asleep in it last night." Uni said.

"Huh? Last night, the only thing I remember was fighting against that cybernetic dragon." Noire said.

"Um... Noire I don't know how to tell you this but that was three days ago." Uni replied.

"Three days ago! Strange that's the only thing I remember." Noire said.

Uni only stared at Noire _"Looks like that injection did more than just restore her but it also seemed like it erased anything that monster did."_ Uni thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me Uni I need to change into something more fitting." Noire said.

"Okay, you do that I've got someone to text and boy don't I've got a story to tell you." Uni said.

Uni left the room allowing her sister to have some private time to change giving her a chance to text Nepgear and the others about what she found out.

Mintues later Noire came out in her original outfit "Ah much better." Noire said relieved to be in familiar clothing,

"Now what is it you want to tell me?" Noire questioned.

Uni then told her everything that happened in the last three days. After Uni told her everything Noire didn't react "So you're tell me that I was acting almost if not similar to Neptune right." Noire said.

"Yep and I have proof of that." She said bringing out her phone showing Noire some of the pictures she had taken including some that had Noire in her other outfits.

Noire blushed in embarrassment "Please tell me you didn't post those yet." Noire said frantically.

"No not yet." Uni said.

"Good cause I want you to delete those pictures." Noire said quickly.

Uni began to think and came up with an idea as she grinned "You want me too. You'll have to catch me." Uni said a quickly ran away.

"Hey! Uni get back here!" Noire roared given chase of her sister.

"Catch me if you can!" Uni called back running as fast as she can from her older sister.

 **=HDN=**

At the time that was happening Neptune was already awake along with Nepgear "Um why am I in a business suit?" Neptune questioned looking over her current attire.

"I think I can explain. Remember that one quest you and the other CPUs went on. After that you were acting like Noire hence the business suit your wearing." Nepgear said.

"Huh? C'mon sis me acting like lonely heart. No way that's..." Neptune began but Nepgear stopped her by showing her a few pictures and video on her N-Gear that fully backs her story.

Neptune viewed the pictures one by one "Wow... who knew I could look like that." Neptune said.

"Yep. Having you be all bossy like wasn't exactly good for me." Nepgear said gesturing to her bandaged fingers.

"Right after everything you told." Neptune said.

"Which is why as of today you will have some time off." Histoire chimed in.

"Whoa Histy! Don't sneak up on a person like that you know. You could give them a heart attack." Neptune replied.

"I'll remember that in the future but as I said before you'll be having some time off starting today." Histoire stated.

Nepgear and Neptune only stared at her for a moment "Um... you okay Histy. You not overheating again are you?" She questioned.

"I assure you I'm perfectly fine. And I meant what I said." Histoire added.

"Yahoo! That's what I'm talking about not a day of work for me!" Neptune cheered jumping for joy.

"However, once your little break is finished I want you to at least do some work." Histoire added deflating Neptune's happiness making her freeze in mid air.

"Oh phooey." She said as Nepgear only laughed at her sister and Histoire giggles. They were both glad to have Neptune back to her normal self.

 **=HDN=**

Meanwhile in Lowee Rom and Ram were checking on her Blanc who is still fast asleep "So um what do we do?" Rom questioned.

"Well we have to make sure that it worked right." Ram said trying come up with an idea.

It didn't take long for her to come up with one "I think I've got an idea it's an oldy but a goodie." Ram said before leaving to grab something.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rom quietly said.

In a few minutes Ram returned with a bucket of what looks like steaming water.

"Is that... hot water." Rom said.

"Yep and once I dump this on her then we'll see if she really turned back to her old self." Ram said smiling.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Rom questioned.

"Of course it will now stop being a worry wort." Ram assured getting into position above Blanc. Ram giggled gleefully then completely dumped the entire bucket of sizzling water on top of Blanc.

Meanwhile outside of Lowee everyone was enjoying a nice calm day when a shout seemed to echo from the basilicom.

"AH! HOT! HOT! SON OF A BITCH THAT'S HOT!" Blanc echoed.

Back in the basilicom with a now fully awake Blanc who was now dripping wet from head to toe which now only seemed to enrage her "Alright who did this?!" She roared stomping a foot the seemed to leave a crack in the tile.

"Yeah... it worked alright." Ram stated giggling to herself.

Blanc then turned to both of them emitting an ominous arua around her "Which. One. Of . You. Did. THIS." Blanc emphasized staring at them both with an intense glare.

Before Ram could think of anything to get away Rom spoke up "It was Ram's idea." She said quickly pointing toward her twin.

Ram felt her blood run cold as if staring death in the face as Blanc glared toward her "Well... um... you see... I can explain... all of this... just..." Ram said but by that time Blanc already summoned her hammer and just before she could strike Ram fled so fast she left behind a dust clone which quickly evaporated.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Blanc bellowed as she gave chase hammer in hand.

"NEVER!" Ram shouted back.

Rom only giggled to herself "I'll explain once Blanc catches you!" Rom called out.

"BETRAYAL!" Ram echoed trying to avoid her enraged big sister.

One chase scene and bonking on the head later Rom was able to explain everything that happened to her including all the dress ups she done to them only leaving out the stuff about Croire.

"Hm... it seems to make since but I don't think I can recall ever doing that to you two." Blanc stated.

"Don't worry you took pictures of us too." Ram groaned sporting a comically sized goose egg on her head.

"You'll have to show some of those pictures to me." Blanc said in her normal soft tone.

"Sure." Rom said.

"You two go ahead I'm just going to stay here and heal my bruised ego." Ram stated trying to recover from the bruise she had.

The other two only laughed at her.

 **=HDN=**

In Leanbox Chika was preparing for the day prepping a breakfast for Vert hoping that whatever Nepgear gave her turned her back to normal. She went to knock on Vert's room "Lady Vert time to get up." Chika called.

She heard some stirring which meant that Vert was just now waking up. Chika then entered her room revealing a sleepy Vert stretching her limbs her blonde hair dishelved from her sleep.

"Oh good morning Chika." Vert greeted wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Lady Vert. I made you some breakfast if like." Chika said.

"Well my, this is quite unusual. What seems to be the occasion?" Vert questioned.

"I just thought you might want some breakfast. It's ready in the kitchen." Chika smiled.

"How thoughtful of you now just give me a...AH!" Vert shouted.

Her shout made Chika jump "What's wrong!? She asked quickly.

"Why am I wearing such... unladylike clothing. I look like one of those street punks or something I rather not say." Vert noticing her current attire in the mirror.

"Um... maybe I can explain." She began.

"Wait before you do allow me to change first. I'm not going out looking like this all day." She stated crossing her arms under her chest making them bounce a little.

"Okay then... I'll let you have some privacy." Chika said as she left the blondes room before letting out a sigh.

"Looks like that did the trick." She muttered.

Once Vert was back into her original attire Chika explained everything to her CPU "I see even though I don't remember the events it does make sense when I awoke in that... outfit." She shivered at the last part.

"Yep now why don't we..." Chika began but was interrupted by knock at the door.

"Hm... now who could that be?" Vert questioned.

"I'll get it." Chika said rushing toward the door revealing IF.

"Oh IF what brings you here? She questioned.

"Just thought I might drop by seeing I was in the neighborhood." IF stated but before she could make another move she was suddenly grabbed from the door forcing her inside.

"Oh Iffy. It's always a good when I can spend it with you Iffy." Vert said hugging her into her chest.

"It's good... to see... you too." IF breathed her face being squashed by the busty goddess.

"Um... Vert I think you need to let her breath she's beginning to turn blue." Chika warned.

Vert look at her oracle quizzically before looking back to the guild agent which she was turning blue "Oh my!" She said removing some pressure off her face but not letting her go.

"My apologies for that." She said softly.

"It's alright not the first time you did that you know." IF stated.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast? I made enough." Chika suggested.

"I don't know I've got somewhere I need to be..." IF began but was cut off by Vert.

"You will join us won't you?" She said motherly her blue eyes meeting green almost hypnoticly.

"...I... guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for breakfast." IF finally submitted they all sat down for a wonderful breakfast meal.

 **=HDN=**

In a different part of Gamindustri Croire was observing them from cameras that she hacked into in an undisclosed location making sure they were true to their word in which they were. Croire then got up from her seat and grabbed her dark black cloak and threw it over herself as she walked over to the door.

"Just another day in Gamindustri." She said with a smile. She opened the door and jumped before vanishing into thin air hopefully to have some more fun with whatever she encounter next.

FIN.

 **F3: Alright with that the story is now finally completed and thank for reading along with this story. This story has been in my head for sometime and finally able to get it out now the question is will I make anymore Neptunia fics in the future? Maybe but for now I'm just glad to have this completed. So with that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**


End file.
